Of Love and Gods
by devils-apprentice252
Summary: New Chapter! 29. A new found journal digs up some old secrets of her fathers past.. and his mission. What does it all have to do with her and Marik?
1. new student

It was a normal school day, like any other one you could think of. Nothing big had happened; it was only first period, who could start a riot or a stampede this early in the morning? The students were seated quietly at there desks, wishing that it was a Saturday, and that they could be lying in their beds, sleeping in. Many of them just sat there, eyeing the door and wishing the teacher would walk in, and then drop dead. Some of them were busy reading some dusty books that no one dared to touch. And the rest were asleep, catching up on the sleep they missed getting up today.  
  
The door made a click noise, and the teacher walked in, carrying the usual briefcase. Her hair was done up in a tight neat bun on the crown of her hair, and she wore horn rimmed glasses, looked like something from the sixties. She had a lady like business jacket on, with a brown matching skirt, which fell to her knees. Gently, she placed her briefcase down on the desk, and snapped it open. Only a couple of students had looked up to see what was causing all this clicking noise.  
  
She then pulled out a few documents, a pen, and set them down on her desk. Then, as if afraid she would wake up some of the students, she quietly walked to the front of her desk. Now, she had gotten the attention of most of her students, except for the ones who were sound asleep. This is what annoyed her the most. The students who were up and fully aware that she was in the class room, closed there eyes and covered there ears. They knew what she was going to do, and they didn't like it one bit.  
  
The teacher held open her arms, and opened her mouth as if she was ready to scream bloody murder, but not a word was spoken through her red as an apple lips. The students who were sleeping, suddenly heard a high screeching noise, like one of a banshee. The students suddenly bolted up, with their hands over there ears, and their eyes closed tight.  
  
The teacher than brought her arms down, and grinned. The students sat up straighter than usual, and brought their full attention on her.  
  
"Thank you for finally noticing my entrance." She said quietly, but the class caught every word of it. She walked back behind her desk, and pulled out a piece of chalk from her briefcase.  
  
"Today, unlike the last we have had, we are going to see how well you've become accustomed in learning your, abilities." She smirked at the end of her sentence, and wrote a couple of names down on the board. The class was eager to find out who would be performing first, because everyone knew the first person, always got the best mark.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you about this school. It looks like your ordinary school, with students no smarter than a frog, and teachers more evil than the devil. It had a lunch time bell, and an end-of-the-day bell. It had a name, and a flag, and a principal.  
  
But, the strange thing about this school was, it had special students. The students had special, lets say, ohhh, powers. Each and every one of them had something unique about him/her. Now, back to the class.  
  
The teacher put down her piece of white chalk, and moved back to the front of her desk. Eyeing a couple of students, she then read the names loud and clear, without taking a second glance back to her board.  
  
The students whose names were called go up from there seated positions to stand before the class. They all looked like your everyday students. One of them was dressed in short pink skirt, and a white blouse. One of the boys was dressed in a baggy pair of jeans, and a green shirt.  
  
But there was something about these students that set them apart from everyone else.  
  
"Lorie, please demonstrate what you have learned so far." The teacher said plainly and quietly, although Lorie heard her perfectly.  
  
Lorie was a quiet student in this class, although she was one of the most important.  
  
She closed her eyes softly, and imagined. Slowly, she began to transform. Her attire suddenly changed from an every day kid, to a goddess looking outfit. She wore a white silk dress, and her hair changed from the messy bun, to a long wavy flow of brown hair, that hung to her shoulders. Although she wasn't a goddess, she was close to one.  
  
Wings sprouted from her back, and her long white dress glowed. She put her arms in front of her, and some kind of big ball appeared in her white/tanned hands. It glowed grand colors. She suddenly opened her eyes and smirked. Her eyes were a different color now. They were a golden white color.  
  
The teacher looked pleased.  
  
"Thank you Lorie, can you please tell the class who you are?" asked the teacher, folding her arms. Lorie nodded.  
  
"I am Lorenthie, daughter of God." She said plainly. Although most of the class treated her like a normal kid, she was practically the most important there. The daughter of God wasn't literally the blood and flesh of the almighty self, but a select angel of God, that acted just like a daughter would.  
  
Lorie didn't like to be referred to as the daughter of God, but she liked to be treated as one. She was a popular girl, but didn't talk much, and she was most defiantly one of the most pretty girls in her class.  
  
Next was a young boy. He looked no older than Lorie, and wasn't near as important as her, but would soon become one. Lorie stepped to the side to let the young boy take her place. He looked at the teacher for permission, and looked back at the class.  
  
He placed his hands together, and mumbled an ancient spell, that would obviously transform him into whatever he was. Suddenly a green light engulfed him. The class gasped, and several girls closed their eyes. He reappeared, this time in a different outfit once again. He wore a green pair of pants, with a green cloak over top, and some lush decorative designs along the trim.  
  
He the let his arm fly above his head, as if he was pulling on a string, he brought it down. But as he was pulling it down, a sword appeared from out of nowhere. He then pointed it at the class, and drew two fingers up from the opposite hand holding the sword.  
  
"Excellent. Jason, may you tell the class who you are?" the teacher asked, apparently pleased with his performance. Jason nodded, not taking his eyes off the class.  
  
"I am Jaruthelin. Grand, grand, grand son of Merlin. I am a wizard." He said with full confidence. Lorie only covered her hand with her mouth and sniggered. Jason averted his eye from the class and eyed her. He and Lorie had been rivals since the first year, and they never agreed on anything, ever! Jason growled mentally and ignored Lorie. The only reason they were both rivals was because of her, Upper status. She was an angel, and he was a wizard, they did not get along very well.  
  
The last person to go, wasn't at all important. She was a fairy, and fairy's were always known to make mischief and break a lot of things, so once the girl had transformed she was ordered to change back, although Lorie and Jason were still the same.  
  
"Wonderful, you may all sit down, and also, please change back, I don't want anybody flying around in here!" the teacher said practically to herself. She was about to start up on another lesson, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
TBC.  
  
Devils_apprentice252: mmm, my name is too long, need a smaller one, got clues?  
  
K-bunny: no idea, how about Stupid_freak? Sounds good ne?  
  
Devils_apprentice252: how about Lola?  
  
K-bunny: don't care, well never care!  
  
Lola: shut up!  
  
K-bunny: I would.. but, having.. Problems.. Stopping!  
  
Lola: freak.*to myself*  
  
Marikssss: would ya'll stop, your giving me a killer head ache. Lola: any WHO! Like I said, TBC! 


	2. the fight

She was about to start up on another lesson, when there was a knock at the door. She sighed, and went over to the door, pulling it open with more force than what was needed.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, politely as possible. A young girl, no older than 17, walked in. She didn't look like she had any special powers about her. She carried a backpack, and held some books in her hands.  
  
"May I help you?" asked the teacher, wondering who this was. The girl nodded, than spoke.  
  
"I am Kira, and I was told, I was in this class." She said. Kira had long brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, and it was clipped behind her ear with the most beautiful clip. It looked like pure gold.  
  
"Oh yes! I was told I was to have a new student today!" beamed the teacher, pulling on Kira's arm to come forward.  
  
"Now, first, I need to know what your ability is, so I can place you with the correct lesson plan." Stated the teacher, grabbing a brand new folder.  
  
Kira glanced nervously around the class. Everyone had their eyes on her. One group in particular though, where whispering about her. Kira attempted to ignore the vacant looks she was getting, but found it hard.  
  
"Ok, Kira, can you please tell me?" asked the teacher again. Kira snapped back into reality. She didn't want to tell everyone what, more like who, she was. She knew everyone else in the class had a special ability of transforming into whatever he/she was. Some people had only powers, and some had a full ability.  
  
For example. Some students had the power to change the weather, and in a very, very, very extremely rare situation would you find someone who could tell the future. Some people had immortality. The minute they sold their soul to the devil, they received a portrait that aged in the times, unlike they did. Once they looked upon the portrait, they would immediately transform back into what they would normally be, and some would be immortal for so long, that they would just shrivel up and die.  
  
But, for some of the more lucky people, they had a whole different body, personality, life. Some would be fairies, nymphs or angels. Some could be witches or wizards. There were a couple of vampires and werewolves, but not many. And very seldom would there be an elf or relative to mother nature. But Kira was the most rare of them all. Even more rare then those who could tell the future. Even better than being immortal, because your soul didn't have to be sold to the devil. Kira had practically every power she wanted to have, because she was a goddess.  
  
A goddess was the most high ranking status, apart from God himself. She wasn't half god, or step god. She was pure, 100% goddess. She was born into the family of the Ahtkens, and made immortal for ever, and a goddess for eternity.  
  
Now, this was why Kira didn't want to tell everyone who she was. To much attention. But it seemed like she had no choice.  
  
"I-I'm a goddess." She said quietly. She was suddenly aware of all the eyes that were on her. It was like a ton of bricks just waiting to pummel her.  
  
Kira twitched nervously as she glanced at the teacher. She too was gaping at her like she was some freak of nature. Of course, if anyone insulted Kira, they would soon regret it, because her father was obviously a god. He wasn't 'The God'. But he had god status, therefore he was extremely high ranking through out everyone else.  
  
The teacher seemed to have regained her composure, and she swiftly pointed to a near-by seat. Kira gathered up her bag, and scurried down the line of students. Many of the boys in the class turned to see her go down the isle, and many of the girls got looks on their faces like they were ready to kill.  
  
Kira chose to ignore the sudden outburst of hate upon her, and pulled out a pen and a notepad to do notes with. She suddenly felt a tap one her shoulder. Instinctively, her eyes turned a fire color, and were practically dancing with anger and nervousness. She whipped around only to face a young boy behind her. He had white/blond hair, and the most gorgeous eyes she had ever looked upon.  
  
"Yes?" she asked politely, changing her eye color to, oh lets say, a deep forest green.  
  
The boy gulped unsteadily.  
  
"Yes, I noticed you took out a notepad and pen. We don't do notes in this class." He said, slightly sniggering, obviously regaining his confidence. Kira sighed, and turned back around. What a jerk! She thought immediately.  
  
"Ok class, I will call upon a couple more students to show me their powers, ah. How about Kira. You're new and it would be a very good change to see someone as, high leveled as you are." Said the teacher. Kira glanced around. Once again every eyeball was on her! She hated this much attention.  
  
"Yes, ok, Kira and, Marik. Please come to the front." Kira got up, and headed to the front, only to be accompanied by the jerk from the behind row. Marik smirked at her, and then faced the class. He seemed willing enough to show his powers.  
  
"Ok, lets save Kira for last, Marik, please go ahead." The teacher instructed. Marik nodded. He then closed his eyes, and chanted a short little sentence, and opened his eyes back again. Kira was confused, what's so great about him? Suddenly, he smiled, baring white fangs, those of a vampire.  
  
He then turned to Kira, still smiling.  
  
"Kira," he said, practically ignoring the lesson. "I heard full blood goddess's cannot die, not matter what." Kira was confused on what he was getting at.  
  
Suddenly, she realized what he was about to do.  
  
The teacher made no move to stop him from biting her. Kira thought that was odd. She then smiled to herself. He didn't know what he was up against.  
  
"You have no clue what your in for!" Kira said. The class was practically on the edge of their seats, eager to see who won this fight. Marik laughed.  
  
"You haven't even transformed yet, how can you expect to beat me?" he asked, coolly.  
  
"I don't need too." Kira said plainly. She suddenly shot her hand out as if stopping Marik, and chanted.  
  
"Amen Akeratsu. Sihon har crie!" she cried out, and Marik was sent flying backwards. He slid on the ground after he had hit it with a harsh impact. Quickly he got back up, and dusted of his shirt. He looked back up at Kira. He decided he wanted to see her in her transformed body, or this wouldn't be a fair fight.  
  
"I'm only going to fight, if you transform." Said Marik, moving a stray piece of hair aside from his eyes. Kira fought the need to laugh. He couldn't win. No being was ever able to beat a god, unless they were an extremely skilled wizard, or it was an other god/goddess.  
  
"Fine by me!" she said. Although transforming was totally unnecessary, she did it anyways. She wanted to see the look on Marik's face after she transformed. Because Kira wasn't just any goddess. She was a descendant of Aphrodite. The goddess of beauty, and she was the most beautiful goddess there ever was. So, thankfully, when Kira transformed, she wouldn't be nearly as beautiful, but still, if you had only a drop of Aphrodites blood in your veins, you were seen as a beauty.  
  
Kira brought her arms up, and closed her eyes. All she had to do was imagine she was a goddess. A blinding white light surrounded her, leaving anyone who looked at it, not being able to see beyond it. Little by little, the white light dissolved, and it left the most beautiful creature in the room.  
  
Kira had on a white ankle length robe, with a golden clip on her hip. Her hair was twisted up into a high bun, but not nearly as tight or neat as the teachers. And a small silver crown was atop her head.  
  
Marik blinked twice and did a double take. That was, Kira? She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Not only was his staring a huge giveaway, but Kira noticed this, and took it as an advantage.  
  
"Now, you see. Me looking like this won't help. It makes no difference really!" Kira laughed, folding her arms. Marik only grinned. As her arms were folded, he took the time to notice, she was just standing there, and a vampire had lightning speed. So he decided to use a very old move on her, to get to her neck. He waited until, she blinked. It was at that split of a split second that Kira was unaware of her surroundings.  
  
Marik waited, and waited, and he suddenly saw it in her eyes. They were getting watery. She was about to blink. Marik jumped up so fast to her neck, you would miss it in a blink of an eye, and that's just what Kira did. She screamed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, and plunged his teeth into her tanned skin of her neck.  
  
Marik held her down firmly, and came back up, a smile on his face. He wiped his lips, and flashed Kira an evil look.  
  
"You'll regret doing that Marik!" yelled Kira, touching her neck and it instantly healed. She glared daggers at him. She suddenly, in the blink of an eye, transformed back to her usual self, and took her seat once again. Marik smirked and followed her. 


	3. the apology

. She suddenly, in the blink of an eye, transformed back to her usual self, and took her seat once again. Marik smirked and followed her.  
  
Kira thought the worst was over so far, but she was sadly mistaken. Her lunch hour was a complete hell ride, and to top it off, Marik was there for the full hour.  
  
"So, Kira. You being a goddess in all, means your immortal, so we could like beat you up, and you'd still be fine?" the group sniggered at the girls remark. Kira looked over to the girl as if she was the stupidest being on the planet.  
  
"Yes, if you wanted to, you could beat me up, knowing that you put all that effort into it, and I still come out as normal as ever!" Kira shot back, taking a bite into her sandwich. The girls expression changed instantly from stupid to angry. She stood up.  
  
"Why don't we go right now?" she challenged, pointing at Kira. Kira stood up, and smiled as if they were best friends.  
  
"You know, it may have looked like Marik beat me in that duel in the classroom. But you see, I know his antics," Kira started, examining her nails as if she had nothing better to do, "And I know for one, he is a vampire, and vampires have lighting speed! And two, he attacked me while my eyes were closed, so I was unaware, and three, my eyes were closed for about a millisecond. So unless you're a vampire, which I know your not, your going to have one hell of a time beating me!" Kira stopped examining her nails, and looked at the girl in an unexpressed way.  
  
"You up for it?" asked Kira, planting her feet firmly on the ground. The girl nodded.  
  
"But first, I want to know your name, and what, or who, you are!" added Kira, holding her finger up. The girl smiled evilly.  
  
"Sure, my name is Feryl, and I'm a Sea Sprite." She said, smirking with all her might. Kira almost doubled over.  
  
"A Sea Sprite? You think, a creature from the Sea, can defeat a goddess?" Kira asked, pointing to herself. Feryl's smirk immediately disappeared. She then replaced it with anger.  
  
"Yes." She said firmly. Kira only shrugged.  
  
"Well, why don't we take this outside." Kira said, holding her hand out for Feryl to go.  
  
Once the two girls, and some others, were outside, they began the duel. No, this wasn't a card game duel, this was fight duel, and yes, they were allowed at the school.  
  
"Rules, no going invisible, and no immediate healing, lets see how long you can last!" ordered Feryl. Kira didn't mind, and those rules, she didn't even listen.  
  
"Lets go." Said Kira, without a tone or a trace of emotion. Feryl transformed first. She had a long blue silk skirt, that hung to her ankles. And a white tube top, and some kind of up-do in her hair.  
  
Kira didn't bother to transform, but she held out her hands, and two fancy looking daggers appeared in them. This didn't seem to faze Feryl, as she held onto a long stick, with three points on the end. Like a trident.  
  
Kira made the first move. She lunged forward, and jabbed one of the daggers forward. Following that swift movement, Feryl leaped out of the way, and brought her trident down. Seconds before the trident was to stop in front her nose, Kira shot one of the daggers up, blocking it with sheer force. But Feryl seemed to have the upper hand. She pushed down even harder, and in reaction to that, Kira spun her daggers around the trident, flipping Feryl onto her back. Kira smiled as she pointed the dagger to Feryl's neck.  
  
"Shame, I thought you'd put up more of fight!" Kira said, smirking, then spun the daggers around twice, and they both disappeared. Feryl got up, and shoved Kira.  
  
"Whatever, it was a waste of my time!" shouted Feryl, marching back into the school. Her friends followed her in. Kira laughed inwardly, and decided to spend the rest of the lunch hour outside. She walked over to a nearby tree, and used her powers to conjure up a red apple. Kira smiled and took a bite into it.  
  
Not to far away, she didn't notice Marik standing there, with his hands jammed in his pockets. He silently walked up to where Kira was, and sat down. Kira looked up from her apple to see the boy with white/blonde hair, and violet eyes.  
  
"What do you want? Come to make fun of me?" she asked, raising one eyebrow, and taking another bite. Marik shook his head.  
  
"No, I came to apologize. I was kind of a jerk back in the class." He said quietly, only above a whisper, but Kira caught it all. Her serious face turned into a more, warming one. She reached out an put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"So, this means we can be friends, right?" she asked, sounding hopeful. Marik grinned.  
  
"Shoot, that's what I was going to say!" he laughed. Kira pulled her hand away, and made her apple disappear, instead of throwing it on the ground. She looked back at Marik, who was looking at some grass by his leg.  
  
"So, what's your family like?" Marik asked, still not looking Kira in the eye. She found this odd, but answered all the same.  
  
"Well, we are probably just like your family. Except we're not vampires, we're gods." She said uneasily. "It's just like any other home though. I have two dogs, Lady and Shepard, and cat named Crow and a horse named Fear. I love animals!" she added happily. Marik looked up.  
  
"You have a horse?" he asked, unsure if that's what she said. Kira nodded.  
  
"I actually have two, Fear and Rider. Funny names, I know, but I think they sound, unique, different!" Kira said, looking up into the leafy tree.  
  
"Well, I know this is upfront and all, but, do-do you think I might be able to come over and ride with you some time?" he asked, this time he was the one sounding hopeful. Kira looked over at Marik, only until now did Kira really notice how handsome Marik really was. With his long white/blonde hair falling every where. And his eyes, Kira couldn't get over his eyes!  
  
"Sure, of course you can!" said happily. Marik beamed. Kira looked at Marik happily. She looked at his face, scanning every inch of it. Suddenly, she realized she had been staring at him for over a minute now, and quickly looked away.  
  
"So, what's your family like?" asked Kira, still not looking back at him. Marik didn't answer. Kira ignored the silence and waited for an answer. After about, 30 seconds, Kira wondered what was taking him so long. Looking up, Kira hesitated. He was gone! Kira jumped up immediately, and whipped her head around.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a laugh behind her. Glaring, Kira turned around. Marik stood there, clutching his stomach as if he were afraid it might fall off. Kira then grinned, and tackled him to the ground. Marik was so caught off guard, Kira managed to get him on his back. She laughed triumphantly, and sat on Marik's stomach.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Marik yelled, trying to get up, but failed due to laughter he couldn't stop.  
  
"Kira, come on!" he begged again, but Kira shook her head.  
  
"Tell me about your life, then I'll let you go!" she said, crossing her arms and giving him a playful glare. Marik sighed, and rested his head against the grassy floor beneath him.  
  
"Fine." He sighed in defeat. Looking up at the sky, he wondered where to start. His life was so, complicated. So, long! Looking at his watch, he decided to make the story short.  
  
"My family moved here from Egypt. Since vampires cannot die, we lived there for quite some time. My father was a slave, and a vampire for that. He hated Egypt, unlike my mother, she loved it. So, my father decided to move, and my mother stayed. So now, every two months, I go and visit my mother for a week, and then come back." Marik took a deep breath, which was actually quite difficult owing to the fact that Kira was sitting directly over his stomach.  
  
She looked pleased with his explanation.  
  
"Well, since I told you, get off me!" grunted Marik, propping himself up on his elbows. Kira sighed.  
  
"A deals a deal!" she grinned, getting off and handing Marik her hand to help him up. Marik gratefully grabbed her hand, and hoisted himself up. Rubbing off the back of hits pants, he heard a familiar ring.  
  
"Bell, we better get inside." He said. Kira nodded and followed suit. 


	4. the note

Once inside, Kira noticed the rest of the class giving her the silent treatment. As if she even cared, she didn't intend on making friends with people who thought she was a freak. Upon sitting down, Kira noticed some writing on her desk.  
  
Freak! Kira put her arms over top of the name, and ignored it. Marik sat down behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Just ignore them, they're jealous just because you're a goddess." Assured Marik, pulling his hand back. Kira nodded, and turned back to the front of the class.  
  
"Class, I have decided to do something a little more, different." Said the teacher, rummaging through her bags for something. The class almost seemed to, perk up. The teacher than came back up holding a tiny vile. The class then started to murmur to each other, wondering what she could be up to.  
  
"I know what all of you are thinking, that this is some kind of magic potion that will lead you to great success, but it is more than that." The class suddenly grew silent, as if clinging onto every word that came out of the teachers mouth.  
  
"It will, lets say, transform you into, your real self!" she said, barely above a whisper, but the entire class heard her. She then smirked.  
  
"I also know what all of you are thinking now. You think you know what you truly are, but it's what your ancestors were, that makes you what you really are. You may not have that power or the high status, but you have the knowing, the fact you know you are more than meets the eye." She said this all once again, in barely a whisper.  
  
Kira looked nervously over to Marik. What if I'm not really a goddess? She thought anxiously. Marik only gave her thumbs up. Kira tried to press a smile, but it looked like a lope sided smirk.  
  
The first few students went to have a drop of the vile's contents on their wrists. Many of the students were descendents of an elf, or a fairy. Not very many were from wizards of witches, and there wasn't a single one yet that was a god/goddess. Next, it was Marik's turn. Kira watched him go up, and let the teacher pour a drop of the contents onto his wrist. Unlike the other students, he cringed in pain. The teacher gasped, and quickly went to wipe off the liquid from his wrist. He was then sent back to his desk.  
  
"Class, many of you must think there is something weird going on here with Marik, but, if I may insist, Kira, please come up." Kira glanced nervously around. Many eyes were upon her, and many of them didn't look very happy. She carefully made her way to the front of the class, and turned to face its pupils.  
  
"Now, you all observed how Marik was in pain when the liquid touched his wrist, well, lets see how many of you can figure this one out." She said slyly. With a flick of her wrist, the teacher grabbed Kira's arm, and slowly began to tilt the vile. Kira was shaking, what's going on? The minute the liquid released its death grip from the rim of the vile, it plummeted towards Kira's wrist, and the minute it hit her, she screamed out in pain. It was like searing hot knives being jabbed through her wrists a thousand times over. The teacher quickly pulled the vile away, and shoved Kira back to the direction of her desk.  
  
Only one hand shot up in the air. It was Marik's.  
  
"I know why I felt the pain, as well did Kira." Said Marik.  
  
"Go on then." Said the teacher, grinning madly.  
  
"Well, when the potion hit my wrist, it burned, burned like you wouldn't believe. It must have been a very strong potion, because for a vampire to actually feel pain, takes a lot of effort! The reason Kira screamed out, was because she can't take as much pain as I can. So it hurt her a lot more than it did me. And the only reason she screamed out, was because her family was direct descendant of a god, or any other god for that matter. And the only reason it hurt her was because a gods/goddess's skin is sensitive to the touch of very strong elixirs or potions. Gods don't need potions to heel, or anything for that matter, so it literally kills to have to feel or drink one. And so, the only reason it hurt me, unlike everyone else, is because I'm a descendant of a god." Marik ended more quietly than he started.  
  
He felt every eye upon him, including Kira's, whose eyes were much larger than everyone else's. Marik slowly sat down, regretting that he ever explained that to the class.  
  
Kira quickly turned around, and scribbled down a quick note, and transferred it to Marik as a couple of other students went up.  
  
Marik grabbed the piece of ripped ruler paper, and read it in his mind.  
  
Meet me after school by the front doors, I think today is the best day for you to come riding with me. -Kira  
  
TBC  
  
Lola: sorry its shorter folks!  
  
k-bunny: no shes not, throw rocks at her!!  
  
Lola: don't MAKE me come over there!  
  
k-bunny: ok, then I'll just move further away!! Lola: w/e 


	5. the ride

Meet me after school by the front doors, I think today is the best day for you to come riding with me. -Kira  
  
Marik blushed slightly, as he pocketed the note. Kira smiled inwardly. Now, she could really find out what he was hiding about his past.  
  
The school day passed soon after with the teacher talking about some stupid old people who changed the modern day of the eighteenth century, and that we should be grateful. Frankly, Kira didn't care.  
  
After school, Kira quickly raced from her locker towards the front doors. She squeezed past a couple of students that were in her way. Wait, why am I running? Kira thought stupidly. She closed her eyes, and appeared out of nowhere right in front of the front doors.  
  
Standing right beside her was Marik, although he didn't know she appeared there.  
  
"Marik?" she asked calmly. She heard him yelp, and turn to face her quickly.  
  
"I didn't see you there!" he admitted, chuckling to himself. Kira grinned. He made everything sound worth listening to, even though it was only a simple statement. She started walking in the opposite direction and Marik was quickly at her heels.  
  
"So, where do you live anyways?" asked Marik, after they had been walking for a couple of blocks. Kira stopped suddenly, and grabbed Mariks hand.  
  
"I don't live where the human eye can see me, I live, around." She said slyly. Suddenly, the world as the two teens knew it as, disappeared, and they soon reappeared in a different world, well, almost.  
  
Kira opened her eyes, and looked at Marik, who was now glancing around. His eyes fell upon a small house, that had windows everywhere! There was a garden in front of the house, and in the back was a humongous paddock with horses of every breed grazing there.  
  
"Wow, its amazing!" Marik breathed. Kira giggled. She then continued to walk forward, towards the horses. Upon arriving, Kira pulled out two bridles, and handed one to Marik.  
  
"You do know how to bridle a horse right?" Kira asked. Marik shook his head.  
  
"That's the only thing I suck at!" he laughed. Kira laughed with him, and led him towards two horses standing by the fence.  
  
"The black one is Fear, and the White one is Rider." Informed Kira, letting Fear smell her hand before she brought it back down on his neck.  
  
"Hand me a brush will ya?" asked Kira, holding out her free hand. Marik quickly turned and handed her a blue backed brush. Kira then proceeded to comb Fear, and talking soothingly to him the whole while.  
  
"You can take a comb and brush Rider if you want, and just so you know, you'll be riding Fear, it's just he only likes me to brush him." Instructed Kira. She continued on brushing him, and finished slightly before Marik did.  
  
"Ok, now, I'll teach you how to bridle a horse!" said Kira. She took the back strap, and did it up very loosely, just so it would fit around Fear's head.  
  
"Ok, now, grab the leather right by the bit." Said Kira, taking Mariks hands and placing them in the right positions. Marik shuddered as she grabbed his hands, but calmed down.  
  
After the horses were finished being fixed up, Kira handed Fears reins to Marik.  
  
"Now, we can go out in the field, around the paddock, or the forest." Listed Kira, counting off her fingers.  
  
"I think the forest would be nice." Suggested Marik. Kira nodded, climbing onto Rider. She then motioned for Marik to do the same. He climbed on Fear, very easily at that.  
  
"Lets go then!" shouted Kira, clicking her tongue and digging her heels into Riders side. The horse reacted upon impulse, and took off towards the hidden trees, and Marik was soon on her tail.  
  
"You sure know a lot about horses!" commented Marik as they slowed down upon entering the forest. Kira smiled. She looked back at Marik. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, now, what was that reason you wanted to come riding today?" asked Kira. Marik gulped a bit. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to Kira.  
  
"Ummm.. well it's just that.." Marik started, but found his voice decided to disobey him and stop working. Kira looked back at Marik, confused.  
  
"It's just what?" she asked, slowing down Rider just a bit more. Marik looked away from Kira.  
  
"Well, I read that if you were a goddess, you could only marry other gods, and date other gods too." He started, once again feeling his voice go flat. Kira nodded understandingly.  
  
"Yes, continue." She urged, eager to hear what Marik was building up to.  
  
"Well, its just, never mind, you'll think its stupid." Said Marik, looking down even more. Kira looked confused once again.  
  
"No I won't, I promise!" she said eagerly. Marik looked up into her eyes. He was surprised how her horsed knew exactly were to go, when she was totally cranked around, looking at Marik.  
  
"It's just.well..I'm a.." he trailed off, not talking loud enough for Kira to hear him. Kira blinked.  
  
"You're a what?" she asked.  
  
"I'm.I'm a vampire." He confessed. Kira looked confused at first. She opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but soon figured it out. She blinked blankly at him. Suddenly, she noticed Mariks eyes, and that they were full of tears. Kira was shocked. She pulled on her reins to get Rider to stop, and Fear automatically stopped, wondering what was the hold up.  
  
Kira jumped off her horse, and climbed onto Fear, behind Marik. She cradled him in her arms. Marik was shaking now. Damn it Marik! Why are you doing this, she's just a stupid girl, and you know you can't have her! Said a little voice in his head, in which Marik chose to ignore.  
  
"I know what your meaning to say Marik. And I wouldn't have it any other way!" she said happily. Marik looked up to look Kira in the eyes, only to have them millimeters from his face.  
  
"K-Kira." He started, but didn't finish. Kira had her lips pressed up against Mariks. Marik was completely shocked at first, but decided against the kiss. He pushed Kira away.  
  
"Stop, I know your just doing this because you feel sorry for me, well you know what? I'm not going to take it that way, I regret coming her with you, and if you don't mind, I'd like to go home now!" he said in a overly harsh tone. Kira was shocked, and some what hurt. She glared at Marik, and pushed him off her horse.  
  
TBC  
  
Lola: well, that didn't go to well!  
  
k-bunny: its just a story, your ok, right mariksss?  
  
Marikssss: hey, that's four s's not one!  
  
k-bunny: like I care!  
  
Lola: break it up, like I said, TBC!! ^-^ 


	6. the dispute

"Stop, I know your just doing this because you feel sorry for me, well you know what? I'm not going to take it that way, I regret coming her with you, and if you don't mind, I'd like to go home now!" he said in a overly harsh tone. Kira was shocked, and some what hurt. She glared at Marik, and pushed him off her horse.  
  
Marik hit the ground with a hard thud. He looked up at Kira. She had a glare on her face. If looks could kill! Though Marik to himself. Kira jumped off her horse in a graceful, yet threatening way. She advanced on Marik who immediately stood up.  
  
"So that's it, your just using me? Ha, that's what I normally get from people. Just because I'm a goddess!" she said, her eyes turning a shiny blue. Marik glared equally back.  
  
"I'm not using you! I just don't care anymore, your just a pathetic fool!" he yelled. By this time Kira was getting very pissed off! She screamed and her eyes turned a fiery color, and her hair changed from down and carefree, to up in an angry looking do.  
  
Marik started to feel fear rising to his cheeks. "Pathetic fool?" she yelled.  
  
Marik nodded.  
  
Kira laughed.  
  
"Pathetic fool? Lets see, I'm a goddess, the highest stature you could ever possibly dream of actually being! And you're a what, vampire? We do NOT mix, and we NEVER will!" said Kira, smirking evilly. She calmed down by now, and turned back to normal. Marik smirked and pushed her forcefully into a tree.  
  
Kira gasped at his sudden outburst of strength, and clutched her chest as she tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. Marik only chuckled to himself, and walked closer into Kira. He was so close she could see only his face.  
  
"Kira, Kira, Kira?" he repeated to himself, shaking his head somewhat.  
  
"What do I have to do to get it through to you?" he asked. Kira didn't understand. Marik only smiled at her confused state of mind.  
  
"I don't care if you're a goddess. I don't care what the hell you are, because I come from a long, long line of tricky vampires, and don't get me wrong, I will continue that pattern!" he explained, but still, Kira didn't know what he was getting to.  
  
"You can't use your power against me, and you know it! You can't fight, even if you wanted to! So, I think I'll leave it at that, and you can figure out what's wrong with this, lets call it a, situation!" and with those last words, he disappeared. Kira suddenly collapsed and curled her knees to her chest.  
  
What will I do? She thought hopelessly. Marik was right, she had tried to transform when he was explaining all of that, but it was unbelievably hard!  
  
She began to cry. And when a goddess cry's, there is defiantly something wrong!  
  
TBC  
  
Lola: sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I thought the ending was too good to expand in a longer one, but I promise, the next one will be long!  
  
k-bunny: if you keep making all these promises, you wont have time!  
  
Lola: I'm a superworker, of course I can!  
  
K-bunny: *sighs* w/e! 


	7. the intruder

What will I do? She thought hopelessly. Marik was right, she had tried to transform when he was explaining all of that, but it was unbelievably hard!  
  
She began to cry. And when a goddess cry's, there is defiantly something wrong!  
  
***  
  
Marik slammed the door to his apartment room. He felt way less-superior compared to Kira. Her house was like a mansion, and she even had her own horses! Marik grumpily flopped down o his bed, and sighed heavily. He knew what he had done was wrong, but it was just the spur of the moment, there was nothing else he could do!  
  
Rolling over, Marik placed ran his hands through his bleach blonde hair and sighed again.  
  
"Dammit Kira, why do you do this?" he thought aloud, soon after, falling asleep.  
  
***  
  
Kira sat at home, in her luxurious bed. Her room was all sorts of colors, mainly because when they were painting her room, she couldn't possibly stick with just one color! She lied down softly onto her pink with yellow polka dotted sheets. Sighing, she replayed what had happened down in the forest.  
  
After Marik had left, Kira broke into a fit of sobs. She normally kept all her emotions in check, never crying once since she was a little girl, but now, this was all too weird!  
  
Looking over at her clock, she noticed it was half past 10. She had better get outside and feed the horses before the nights actual arrival. Climbing out of her soft, welcoming bed, she briskly went down the long flight of stairs, past the living room, dining room and into the foyer.  
  
Putting on her jacket and scarf (A/N: I live in Canada people, its FREEZING at night in the middle of October, and we're talking about northern Canada here!) because it was a bit chilly at this time of day, well night.  
  
Opening the door she felt a big whoosh of cold air hit her like a wave. Rubbing her hands together, she proceeded to feed her horses.  
  
Once Kira arrived at the stables, she noticed something odd. The horses were all perfectly fine, but a couple of things looked slightly, out of order. For one thing, Kira was usually neat and tidy, and always put things back were she found them.  
  
Passing the stalls were the horses were, she came to the edge of the barn. Stopping suddenly, she heard a crack. A noise so subtle, but she heard it as clear as a whistle. Kira was about to look around the corner, when she saw it. It was so cold at night, that when you breathe, you can see your breath as a puff of smoke, well, more like frosted air.  
  
What Kira saw made her stop dead in her tracks. Another person was around the corner, and she only knew because she saw the breath. Kira decided to just turn around and pretend she never saw the mysterious breath, but the person obviously knew she was there.  
  
For the minute Kira turned around, the person stealthy moved around the corner and brought up a shimmering bat, it glinted in the moonlight somewhat. Kira turned around suddenly, only to see the mad man holding the bat up. She didn't catch his eyes, 'cause they were hidden in the shadows of the stall door, but she could see his mouth, and she saw it smirk evilly right before the bat made a home run style crack up top her head.  
  
TBC  
  
Lola: OK, so maybe that wasn't as long as I intended it to be, but I need to add suspicion and thrills to it, so I decided to leave you hanging!  
  
k-bunny: ya, but this time you forgot to give them a rope to hang from!  
  
Lola: I'd like to see you right any better!  
  
k-bunny: ok, once upon a time there was a stupid girl named Lola, and she thought she had the world in the palm of her hand, but really.  
  
Lola: ok, ok, I get your freakin' point!  
  
Marikssss: *mouth full of chocolate* whas gon on har?  
  
k-bunny: ugg stop, you're hitting me with chocolate debris!  
  
Lola: that's sick Marik, its called manners!  
  
Marikssss: mut up! 


	8. the realisation

She didn't catch his eyes, 'cause they were hidden in the shadows of the stall door, but she could see his mouth, and she saw it smirk evilly right before the bat made a home run style crack up top her head.  
  
Kira fell like a ton of lead to the ground. The horses in the stall started shifting around due to the loud noise the bat made. The man picked up Kira, and hoisted her up over her shoulder. Kira dangled loosely over his shoulder. The man picked up in a slow jog, and ended up at a tree. The meeting place.  
  
The man stopped, and put Kira down, not taking into consideration any of her well being, so Kira's head hit the tree with a harsh impact, the man not caring one bit. Suddenly, another man appeared. He looked about to be in his 20's. He looked over Kira and put a smirk on his awful face.  
  
"I see you found the God's daughter!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. The kidnapper nodded. He then pulled a sheet of white paper out of his pocket and handed it over to the other man.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, looking over the paper. The kidnapper just grunted.  
  
"Something that the guy I met at the club gave me." Explained the kidnapper. The man nodded.  
  
"Then lets go." He said without emotion. And with that, they disappeared, along with Kira.  
  
***  
  
Authors POV (info)  
  
Just so y'all know, these kids are about 17, 16, so they CAN drive, I do follow the law! I don't drive if I don't have a license, (I got my learners!! ^-^)  
  
Back to the story.  
  
***  
  
Marik was driving along downtown, totally clueless about the recent kidnapping of Kira. He was in a red Mercedes convertible, with the roof down (and yes! You can have the roof up on a Mercedes convertible)  
  
He had the music up full blast, along with the base. Stopping at red lights was quite a laugh to see, as the elderly people that pulled up beside him looked over totally disgusted. Marik just plain ignored it. He had the song 'Vanilla Ice, Ice Ice baby (real slim shady version)' He started it from the beginning, signing along perfectly. With his black shades on covering violet eyes from others. His bleach blonde spiky hair blowing carefree in the wind. One hand on the steering wheel with the other hanging out side of the car tapping on the side to the beat.  
  
'Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby  
  
All right stop, Collaborate and listen  
  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
  
Then I flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
  
Will it ever stop? Yo -- I don't know  
  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle.  
  
Dance, Bum rush the speaker that booms  
  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
  
deadly, when I play a dope melody  
  
Anything less than the best is a felony  
  
Love it or leave it, You better gain way  
  
You better hit bull's eye, The kid don't play  
  
If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it  
  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it  
  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  
  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla'  
  
He sang. Suddenly, while pulling up to a red light, he saw some people crowding around a missing poster. Marik turned down his music and decided to listen to some of the un known whispers from the crowd.  
  
"Did you hear?" asked one man to a younger woman.  
  
"Yes, positively terrible, poor girl, so helpless, being a goddess and all." With that, Marik's ears perked up, he turned to look at the missing poster, with a poster of Kira's face on it. He immediately swerved out of the intersection and into the parking lot next to the crowd. Jumping out of the car, he ran towards the crowd. Pushing his way through the bustling people, he took a close look at the poster.  
  
'Young girl, Kira Ahtkens , was kidnapped just yesterday evening. Some servants of the Master House said that she went out to feed the horses, but didn't return. Police were on the scene just yesterday, and found an aluminum bat, with blood on it. The horses were found to be slightly spooked, but not harmed.'  
  
Marik growled at this. He could have been there, stayed and helped her, or atleast known who was up to this. Deciding there was only one thing to do, he hopped in his car and drove to the nearest police station.  
  
TBC  
  
Lola: that was good, I have to admit!  
  
k-bunny: I have nothing to say to you!  
  
Lola: and that's a relief.  
  
k-bunny: *strangles Lola, Lola chokes.*  
  
Lola: stop!! HELP!!!  
  
Marikssss: Me to the rescue! Lola: I'd rather be saved by a dead mouse! 


	9. the hunt

Deciding there was only one thing to do, he hopped in his car and drove to the nearest police station.

  
  


Marik pushed open the doors to the police station and ran up to the front desk. The lady looked up at him, more like up and down him, and smiled. Marik growled.

  
  


"How may I, help you?" she asked, putting her pen in her mouth in a very suggestive way. Marik almost gagged. This woman was anything but pretty. She frowned at his sudden gagging face and put her pen down. Marik got his thoughts back in order and remembered why he was here.

  
  


"I need to know some information on Kira Atkhens." he asked, very harshly. The lady looked insulted, and turned around sharply. Marik watched as she pulled out the files from a cabinet.

  
  


"I'm really not supposed to let anyone look at these you know!" she said quietly. Marik made a face.

  
  


"But, maybe you could do something for me in return!" she suggested. Marik looked disgusted and pushed her away, grabbing the folder. 

  
  


"No thanks, I don't do favors." he said quietly. The lady didn't even bother to stop him as he drove off, to a nearby fast food joint. Walking inside he ordered a cheeseburger with fries and root beer. Sitting down, he opened the folder and examined the contents inside of it. It had Kira's picture, and her description, and I mean full description. Marik's eyes bulged out as he read some of the things written there. 

  
  


Deciding this, full, description was leading him off the right track, he flipped the page over and found another sheet after it. It had the information on what they found at the scene. Scanning it over twice, Marik decided the only place to look would be at Kira's house. And he only just remembered how they got there.

  
  


*FLASHBACK*

  
  


"I just have to imagine where I want to go, and I'm there!" she said. Marik nodded in agreement.

  
  


*END*

  
  


Remembering back to the events in the class, Marik thought maybe he could transport himself to her house. 

  
  


Closing his eyes he though deeply and hard of Kira's house.

  
  


TBC

  
  


Lola: I'm only gonna say this once 'highschool is hard, lotsa homework and stuff, no time for computer very often, sorry about the shortness of this chappy, but because of the shortness i will be updating soon!'

  
  



	10. the rescue

Still focusing hard, Marik clenched his fists and was trying to remember a vivid image of Kira's house, but it wasn't working. Suddenly, something clicked. The Pasture! He thought, nodding his head as if someone else had told him.

  
  


Thinking hard once again, he thought about the pasture. The green grass, the many horses, the sun shining brightly. He smiled at the thought, and when he opened his eyes, he was there!

  
  


"Easy!" said Marik, putting his hands on his hips, looking around. The stable wasn't too far away, and if he had read correctly, it stated that some blood had been found there, and it was identified as Kira's. 

  
  


Marching over there, Marik knelt down and scanned the floor. He noticed were the blood had been spilt, and the tiny trail it left to the end of the stable. He stood only to have his head connect with an open barn door.

  
  


"What the...GOD!" yelled Marik, holding back his foul language and rubbing his head soothingly. He glared at the door, as if it were to fall off its hinges at his stare, but unfortunately, it didn't. He turned around sourly to see a mirror in front of him. A mirror? He thought. Looking at it, he checked his head where he had smashed it. Squinting carefully, Marik noticed something white. No, not on his head, but on the ground. Behind him, near a tree.

  
  


Dashing towards it, he picked the note up carefully. 

  
  


To whoever reads this note, they better have the Atkhens daughter! And I mean at the moment! Well, to whoever does, you bring her DIRECTLY to Delangio Drive, Domino. NOW!

  
  


Marik read the note over a couple of times, and knew immediately what he had too do.

  
  


***

  
  


"Man, stupid traffic, stupid lights, STUPID GOD DAMNED LAWS!!" yelled Marik, driving his convertible down the streets of Domino. He was in a shaky part of town, not one you would want to come across after school, or with a hell lot of money. Marik shuddered as he drove past a bar, with a couple of cheap sluts standing out front. 

  
  


Turning the corner Marik eyed the spot he was headed directly for. The little shop on the corner read Delangio Drive. Marik smirked as he pulled into the lot and turned off his engine. As quietly as he could, Marik shut his car door behind him and made his way to the back entrance.

  
  


Fiddling with the knob, Marik managed to open it.

  
  


"Bingo." he whispered, darting his eyes around the room for human existence. None. Good. Marik shut the door behind him, checking over his shoulder to make sure no one was sneaking up on him. Still, no sign of anyone. 

  
  


He turned back around and darted down the narrow hallway, making sure to keep his noise level down to not even a sound. Suddenly, upon turning the next corner, Marik heard footsteps, coming towards him. 

  
  


Smartly, he back against the wall in the shadows, and sank down to a crouching form. Watching the two figures walk past him, he strained to hear what they were saying.

  
  


"Ya, the boss said we should keep her, like to have her for myself though." the man closest to Marik said stupidly. He stopped suddenly, and the man next to him did the same.

  
  


"Hey, I don't think we're alone here." said one man, making fists. The other man nodded.

  
  


"Ya, but the boss said to get the girl, we better not keep him waiting." suggested the man farthest away from Marik. The two fat men made their way away from Marik, and turned the next corner.

  
  


Marik growled as he heard what the man had said first off. He was ready to give the man a black eye, but decided against it. It wasn't a very smart move to give away his position. Slyly following the two men, Marik made sure he was backed up against the wall enough so even his hair wasn't visible.

  
  


The men entered a steel framed door, and to Marik's luck, they didn't shut it all the way. He spotted a crow bar left carelessly on the ground, so he picked it up, knowing it would come in handy. He creaked the door open, and what he saw made his heart stop and his blood run cold. Kira was there alright, but it looked like she wasn't very happy, and neither was Marik. One man was trying to cop a feel, and the other was trying to get her shirt off. She was kicking and squirming in a feeble attempt to free herself from this dreadful state. 

  
  


Marik took this chance for himself. He walked up behind the first man, and gave the crowbar a nasty crack on the mans head. Upon hearing the noise, the second man stopped his dirty work to see what was all the commotion. He looked up just in time to see Marik swing the crowbar down hard on his head. 

  
  


Kira took a second glance at Marik, and blinked in confusion.

  
  


"My arf ou hrr?" she asked, having the gag she was wearing muffle her voice. Marik brought his arms behind Kira and undid the gag. She pulled at her wrists.

  
  


"These too." she whispered rawly, her voice scratchy. Marik undid them too, and picked her up.

  
  


"We have to hurry." he said, not even glancing at Kira. He dashed down the hallway, trying to remember how he got in. Suddenly, he saw a light being emitted from around the corner. Marik broke out into a full out run, still holding Kira. He bolted through the doors towards his car. 

  
  


"Marik? What were you doing?" Kira asked once they were up on the road. Marik glanced at Kira, and back at the road.

  
  


"I..I don't know why I did what I did, but I knew I had too." Marik sighed, and pulled over at his house. Since he couldn't exactly drive Kira home, he decided to let her spend the night, and see if she would be feeling better in the morning.

  
  


"Marik, I can't stay here, I don't want to be a burden." Kira insisted. She grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop at his door step. Marik looked at Kira with a hint of confused state in them. 

  
  


"You won't be, plus, I don't think you're in very good shape to return home just yet." said Marik truthfully. Kira smiled at his thoughtfulness and let go of his arm, letting him to lead her inside.

  
  


It took a couple of seconds for Kira's eyes to adjust to the light, but when everything came clearer, so did Marik's home. 

  
  


It looked like normal, human house. She was standing in the foyer, with a closet to her left, and a key rack to her right. Straight ahead was a staircase going up, and just next to it one was going down. From the left of the staircase going up was the living room, which connected to the dinning room. And to the left of the staircase going down was the kitchen going all the way around connecting to the dinning room. 

  
  


The walls were a nice light beige, and a couple pictures hung on the walls. The living room was nicely decorated with a couch, TV and a plant next to the TV. There was a coffee table in front of the couch, and it adorned the TV clicker, TV show guide, and some tea cozy's. 

  
  


The dinning room was just a table with 4 chairs around it. Some pictures on the wall and a plant in the corner. And the kitchen had everything a kitchen needed. 

  
  


After the little tour of the house, Kira plopped down on the couch and fiddled with her hair, which hung loosely over her shoulder. Marik stared at her, and didn't come to realize it until Kira cleared her throat.

  
  


"Um...I guess your hungry?" asked Marik, unsure of what to really say, but was relieved when Kira nodded a yes. But suddenly after that, she fainted.


	11. the dream

Marik was is a panic. He scooped up Kira and rushed her towards the bathroom. Dabbing her head lightly with a cloth, he attempted to wake her out of this state. But it was no good. He shook her shoulders a bit. He head lolled about on her shoulders, and her mouth as open to a slit.

  
  


"Kira, Kira come on, don't be like this!" Marik pleaded, trying to wake her out of this. Kira was still unconscious and unaware of this all. Marik decided to place her down on the spare bed, lay a cool cloth across her head and then leave it at that. 

  
  


Descending the stairs, Marik made his was into the kitchen to prepare dinner. 

  
  


Meanwhile:

  
  


*Kiras dream while unconscious*

  
  


Where am I? She thought, sitting up and rubbing her head. Kira glanced all around her. It was dark, very dark. There was light, but hardly enough to live by. She blinked and stood up. She was no longer in Marik's house. Kira hesitated. She walked forward a bit, and then stopped. She was getting nowhere. The suddenly out of the darkness, came a figure. Kira squinted, attempting to see it better, but it didn't help.

  
  


"Hello Kira." said an icy cold voice. Kira shivered, the voice was so unnerving. She backed up a bit, only to have the figure advance a step.

  
  


"W-who are you?" she asked, trembling due to the sudden wave of cold that swept over her body. Kira wrapped her arms around herself to warm up, but it was a feeble, and useless attempt.

  
  


"Me? Oh of course! I'm the only other one here! I am, as many call me, The Boss." The Boss said even more icily. Kira shivered once more. The voice chuckled, and stopped.

  
  


"I can sense something. I know you know who I am. Kira. Do not deny it." Kira shook all over now. This was way too weird!

  
  


"I have no clue who you are! Get away from me!" Kira spat, holding up her courage. The Boss chuckled again.

  
  


"Kira, Kira. What am I going to do with you?" The Boss laughed, "I have to do with you every living second of your life!" 

  
  


Kira shook her head.

  
  


"No, no you don't!" she snapped. The Boss took an advancing step towards her. 

  
  


"Yes I do. I was there for your birth, I was there for your first day of school. I am here right now, I am in you, the evil within every goddess." Kira felt tears starting to build up in her eyes. 

  
  


"I can sense your fear, and confusion. For every goddess, there is A Boss. The Boss is what lets them live, makes them better than the rest, and watches over them. But for every Boss, there is an evil one. And I'm not pointing any fingers, but I am one of them. I used to be a good Boss. Always on task, in order and I never showed my true form to you, until now. Your father knows me, and I know him. He was supposed to run a very important errand for me a long time ago, and for that errand cost me my soul, my life. I could not walk among the living without being scowled or hurt. I walked in shadows, at night. It was all due to your fathers stupid little mistake. And I told him, in exact words, I said 'Now, this errand must be done right, or it will cost me greatly, but I need something in return if anything is to go wrong, I need, your daughter.'" With that, the icy voice laughed an evil laugh. Kira fell to her knees.

  
  


Fear spread all over Kiras body. She shook all over as if a wave of icy wind had washed over her. The icy voice plagued through her body like an unstoppable disease. Kira huddled her face into her knees, crying her little heart out.

  
  


"That's right my child, your father wagered you! His own daughter! Can you believe it? I sure can. Now listen closely. You will never see this boy you call Marik, or your family again, if you do not follow my orders. You will receive one letter every 2 months explaining what I need you to do. If you cannot finish that task within 2 months, consider yourself dead. Oh, and just to tell you, you'll be waking up with a splitting headache in about, 2 seconds."

  
  


Kira looked up to ask him how he knew she was unconscious, but when she opened her mouth all that was emitted was a scream. 

  
  


She woke up to find herself lying in her bed screaming. Kira didn't realize she was screaming. As she sat there she suddenly realized the voice was her own, and the throbbing pain in her head. 

Just as she brought a hand up to clutch her head, Marik bolted through the door.

  
  


"Kira? What is it?" he asked, looking around frantically. Kira moaned in pain as she clutched her head, in an attempt to get rid of the pain, it only made it worse. Marik sat down on the bed beside her and put his arm over her shoulder. Kira looked over to Marik, tears in her eyes.

  
  


"What's wrong with me?" 

  
  


TBC

  
  


Lola: man people, its been a long time since I've talked to you, but nobody else is here, so, check in for new chapters!


	12. the joke

Marik didn't know what was wrong, but he knew she was in dire need of some help. Kira started to sob uncontrollably. She threw herself back on the bed and turned over on to her stomach. Resting her head on her folded arms, the tears still came, but no sound.

  
  


Marik rubbed her back soothingly. He didn't really know what to do in a situation like this, but he knew he could always try. Kira soon stopped crying, and sat back up, looking Marik straight in the eyes.

  
  


"If I tell you what's wrong, promise not to tell anyone?" she asked, searching his eyes for a trace of understanding. Marik nodded, eager to know what had caused this sudden outburst. Kira looked down to the floor.

  
  


"Well, there is something I need to tell you," she started, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "I, am in big trouble." Marik still didn't understand what was going on. But Kira wasn't finished.

  
  


"Go on." he urged. 

  
  


"Well, it's just...every god has a boss. My boss, is kind of, evil. My father was supposed to run a very life threatening errand for him, and my father failed. So, as a little wager if my father was to fail, the boss would come after me." Kira finished. Marik looked as confused as ever. Kira broke into tears again, this time falling against Marik's chest. He heaved air as she pummeled herself on him, tears pouring out of her eyes like waterfalls. 

  
  


"Shhh, Kira it'll be alright, we can work it out." Marik said, resuming his back rubbing. Kira continued to cry, and cry until her heart couldn't take it anymore. She just breathed heavily, all the while enjoying Marik's hand soothing her. Ever so slowly, Kira fell asleep, and Marik noticed this due to her normal breathing patterns. 

  
  


As gently as he could possibly manage, Marik placed Kira down under the blankets, and silently exited the room.

  
  


Making his way down to his room, Marik discarded himself of his shirt and pants, and changed into something more... suitable for this time of night. Just some comfy sweat pants and no shirt. Marik eyed himself in the mirror, promising himself he would do another 2 hours at the gym on Saturday, but for now, homework.

  
  


Gah, I HATE homework! Marik thought angrily as he tried to work out a difficult math problem. That's right, even a special pupil school has normal subjects, in fact, they're just like our real people schools, just with the exception that they're pupils are specially skilled. Marik bit the end of his pencil, not noticing the soft padding noises that were coming up behind him. 

  
  


Marik froze. 

  
  


He felt one hand on his shoulder, and another covering his eyes. He put down the pencil, ready for a possible attack, only to hear a familiar voice ring out.

  
  


"It's only me Marik, don't go freak-o on me." said Kira, giggling. Marik wiggled out of her grip and looked up at her.

  
  


"How did you get better all of a sudden?" he asked. Kira shrugged. 

  
  


"I don't know, but there is something I need to tell you. I'm kind of, wedged in a corner here. The boss in my dream said if I don't do his errands every two months, he'll kill me!" Kira let out. All in one breath, Marik bolted out a million questions.

  
  


"What's the errand? Every two months? Kill you? Your kidding me..." Marik went on to continue but Kira held up her hand.

  
  


"The errand is something the boss needs done. And the boss is someone, like a guardian angel. He watches over me, makes sure I don't do anything rational with my powers. Cause I mean, with powers like these I could practically take over the earth." Marik's eyes bulged out of his head. He only managed to speak a couple of short words.

  
  


"The earth?" he breathed. Kira nodded contentedly. 

  
  


"And you're keeping a straight head over all of this?" Kira nodded once more. Marik sat back and brought his hand up to his forehead. He didn't have time for all of these details.

  
  


"Listen Kira, make yourself at home, do remember though, we have school tomorrow and the teacher doesn't take lightly to un-finished homework."

  
  


Marik turned his attention back to his work, ignoring Kira. Kira took this as a chance to check out what Marik had to eat. She searched the fridge, cabinets and counter bottoms, but nothing that could really please her appetite. So Kira decided to whip something up of her own. Taking out a pot, a big spoon and practically every edible thing she could find, Kira began mixing everything together. Soon enough, there was a huge mess, and Kira wasn't even finished. There was water all over the floor. Tomatoes where lying all over, as well as the celery. Bits off pepper, spices and other extra goodies were littered on the ground, on the counter and on Kira.

  
  


Marik stood up after finishing his homework, and entered the kitchen.

  
  


"Holy...sh...CRAP!" he yelled. Kira glanced over to Marik, and back to her bowl of soup. Marik gingerly entered the kitchen. As if one more loud sound would shatter the whole room.

  
  


"What...how...why? What happened?" he asked, eyes still scanning over every little detail of the detonated room. Kira giggled, and sipped another bit of soup. With a wave of her hand and a little carefully chosen words, Kira summoned a cleaning spell, and the kitchen looked as if no one had ever stepped foot in it.

  
  


Marik blinked in confusion, and sat down beside Kira. He glared at her for a while. Kira returned the glare.

  
  


"You can't keep on doing that you know!" Marik instructed.

  
  


"Do what?" Kira asked, taking another sip of soup.

  
  


"The thing with your magic. You need to learn how to do things yourself." Marik said, slowly. Kira rolled her eyes. 

  
  


"Don't worry, I don't normally do that, except your stupid mumbling was getting kind of annoying, so I decided to wipe that blank look off your face." Kira informed, bringing her soup to the counter. Marik let out a little laugh, and came up to the counter to stand beside Kira. Kira didn't look at him though, she was busy cleaning her bowl in the sink.

  
  


"So, I guess your staying here." said Marik in an all-knowing-tone. Kira looked at him strangely.

  
  


"Yeah, I guess so. But don't get any funny ideas, I'm sleeping in my own room, away from you!" Kira said firmly, shaking a finger at him. Marik rolled his eyes.

  
  


"What ever gave you the idea that I even wanted to be near you?" he asked mockingly. Kira flashed her eyes in his direction and pounced on him. Marik fell with a thud on his back, Kira sitting on his stomach. Marik glared at her.

  
  


"What was that for?" he asked, attempting to sit up, but Kira held him down.

  
  


"For that remark, I may be young and look naive, but I know my looks and I know you can't resist me at the moment." Marik's eyes bulged as he heard what Kira said. Kira giggled as she continued to make Marik feel more and more uncomfortable. What caused him to feel even more weird was Kira closing in on him. Marik felt himself leaning up towards her. Her face was only inches from his, her eyes closed by now, and Mariks. Suddenly, Marik felt the weight lift off his body, and heard footsteps. He opened his eyes to see Kira leaving the room. 


	13. cruel intentions

Well, that was too close for comfort. Marik stood up and brushed off the back of his pants. He exited the kitchen, and made his way to his room. Unconsciously, Marik pulled off his sweat pants and changed into his boxers. It was WAY to hot in the room for a shirt, so he climbed into bed and fell asleep right away.

  
  


***

  
  


Marik awoke to a scream. His eyes shot open as he sat straight up. What the hell? Marik thought about possible situations for someone to scream bloody murder, but only, murder came to mind. Throwing back the sheets Marik raced out of the room and followed where the scream had came from. 

  
  


Marik followed it until he reached the bathroom. Opening the door he found Kira standing at the sink, washing her face. She seemed happy, as if morning was her time of day. Marik growled and folded his arms across his well-built chest. 

  
  


"What the hell did you scream for?" he demanded. Kira looked over to him, eyeing him innocently. 

  
  


"I stubbed my toe." she said simply. She then went back to drying her face off. Marik rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. 

  
  


"Well then you didn't have to scream bloody murder!" he said somewhat rudely. Kira looked over once more and glared daggers at him. Imitating his voice, Kira spoke;

  
  


"Well it hurt a hell of a lot!" With that, Kira shoved past him and went to her room to change. Marik stared after her. Gods! Women are hard to understand! Marik thought hard. He then shut the bathroom door and locked it, getting himself ready for the day.

  
  


About one hour later, Kira was sitting in the living room, reading a random magazine she had found lying on the coffee table. She was wearing a bright orange t-shirt with a 71 written in big bold letters in the top center. The shirt hugged her curves perfectly. Also, to match the top, Kira was wearing beige capris. On her feet she just had plain socks, her shoes sitting in the foyer of the house. Her hair was done into two loose braids that draped lazily over her shoulders. And around her neck she had a silver chain with a heart hanging in the front.

  
  


Marik walked into the room and Kira looked over at him. What she saw made her gasp, and also couldn't help her but ask;

  
  


"Do you work out?" she asked as if it was an everyday thing. Marik grinned and sat down in a chair across from Kira. 

  
  


"Why, you like what you see?" he asked jokingly. 

  
  


"Yeah." Kira said simply, and went back to her magazine. Marik eyed her suspiciously, but dropped the subject. Marik was wearing a navy t-shirt that was somewhat tight on him, showing off his well defined abs. On the shirt it read: Slackers unite, tomorrow. Marik liked it cause it matched his personality. He wore white cargos, and black necklace with a shark tooth draped from it. And his hair, well, take a wild guess. It looked hot, as usual.

  
  


Kira placed her magazine on the table, and looked at Marik. She stood up and approached him slowly. 

  
  


"You know, I find it quite amusing to see you squirm like this." Kira said suggestively. Marik quickly stood up, matching her stalky-ness. 

  
  


"Well I don't." he said, ending the conversation. Kira giggled a bit and followed Marik as he walked into the foyer, grabbing his book bag on the way. Kira quickly darted to her room to collect hers. Marik put on a pair of shades as he exited the house, soon followed by Kira, with the exception of the shades.

  
  


Marik pressed the little button that goes 'BLEEP BLEEP' and unlocks the car doors on your car. Kira opened her side, and sat down. Marik doing the same. Actually no, he more or less hoped into the car, and smiling at Kira.

  
  


"Why did you unlock the doors then?" she asked. Marik looked back at the road as he put the key in the ignition. Revving the engine, he smirked, but not at Kira. 

  
  


"Just so you would ask that." he said simply, laughing a bit. Kira was about to protest when Marik floored the accelerator and they were off. A little while into the ride Kira had to break the silence.

  
  


"You got any music or something?" she asked, squinting in the sunlight. (AN: remember people, this is a CONVERTIBLE, although I know the sun can get in your eyes in a roofed car, I just thought I'd remind you)

  
  


Marik opened the glove compartment and pulled out a cd. Kira eyed it, confused.

  
  


"I burnt it." Marik replied, to no question in particular. Popping the cd in, Marik turned it to number 6 and Sean Paul's Shake that Thang song started up. Kiras eyes widened. 

  
  


"I LOVE this song!" she exclaimed. Marik smirked as Kira began to sing along. The song was over by the time they reached the school. Turning of the ignition, Marik hoped out once more as Kira opened the door, got out and then shut it. 

  
  


"So, guess we're back where we started." said Kira, hoisting her bag over her shoulder. Marik nodded, and pressed the little button on his key chain as they heard the doors 'click' with a lock. 

  
  


Upon entering the school, Marik turned left to go to his locker, as Kira headed straight. She finally arrived and entered the combination. Inside her locker she found a note. Curious as to what it was, she opened it, and in it was her first task. 

  
  


He must be in the school. Kira thought, reading the note carefully. It sounded simple. Pick up a package after school on 12th and Main, then deliver it to 16th and Cross. The note also stated that she should just leave it on the step of the little shack that would be right there.

  
  


Kira pocketed the note, and grabbed her math text.

  
  


"Hey Kira!" some unknown voice shouted. She turned around to be slapped harshly in the face. She stumbled back a bit at the force, and touched her cheek where it stung. She looked up to see Feryl, the girl she had fought on her first day. 

  
  


"What was that for?" Kira yelled, talking a step threateningly towards Feryl. Feryl only stood up straighter and declared;

  
  


"If you touch me one more time, I'll make sure that if you're kidnaped again, you'll be killed as well" Feryl said just as a teacher rounded the corner. Noticing the tension, she spoke up.

  
  


"What's going on here?" she asked in a professional sort of way. Feryl smirked and was the first one to speak up.

  
  


"Kira slapped me and threatened to kidnap me!" cried Feryl, also lying. Kira balled her fists but decided to keep her mouth shut. 

  
  


"Alright then, Kira, follow me." said the teacher, believing Feryls story. The two entered a neat looking office, and Kira sat down in a comfy black chair in front of the desk. The teacher also sat down, and laced her fingers together. She eyed Kira meanly.

  
  


"What made you do this?" asked the teacher. Kiras anger was now beyond belief, but she decided to keep a low profile.

  
  


"I don't know." Kira lied. The teacher eyed her once more.

  
  


"Well, we can't have behavior like this in our school young lady. Just because you're a goddess doesn't mean you have the run of the place." Kiras eyes bulged out. The teacher continued. "So if this happens once more, you shall indeed be expelled." 

  
  


Kira nodded in understanding and stood up to leave the office. Once she was back en-route to her class, she spotted Marik and joined him on the path to math. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. more incentives

During the class, Kira continued to take notes, although someone had once told her she didn't need to. Kira tried to pay attention, but it was beginning to become a difficult task. She couldn't help her eyes, as they kept traveling over to where Marik was sitting. Too bad he didn't sit next to her in math, he sat behind her in Special Tasks class.

  
  


"Kira, could you please answer the next question?" the teacher asked a very drifted off goddess. Kira blinked out of her sudden state and looked at the board. GODS!! What were they teaching us? How to create our on economy? She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, wondering what she should say. Kira decided she would just take a shot.

  
  


"Um, 125 squared?" Kira said, well, more like asked. The teacher frowned. 

  
  


"I'm sorry Kira, that is incorrect. Although you were very close..." and after that the teacher continued to ramble on about the most boring issues ever discovered. Kira continued to daydream though. About the latest movies, things, clothing, and guys. Well actually, Kira still couldn't get her mind off one guy. Marik.

  
  


There was something about him that made Kira happy, almost glad he was around. She absolutely adored his hair. How it flowed in the wind, and the color was just amazing. His bronzed skin, and not to mention his very well formed build. Kira unconsciously smiled and once again, was lost from reality.

  
  


"Kira, Kira." came a heavenly sounding voice. Kira ignored it though, her thoughts seemed a tad more important at the moment. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Kira twisted her head around. Hell! This was way better than her thoughts.

  
  


"Hey Marik." Kira finally decided to answer. Marik pointed to the clock, and picked up his bag.

  
  


"Oh, I'll come with you." Kira insisted. Marik smiled. 

  
  


The two teens made their way out of the room of boredom and hell, and arrived in a hall full of bustling activities. Students making their way to band, social and Special Tasks. While others decided to stop and chat for a while, and some exchanged notes, giggling at what so and so wrote to such and such.

  
  


Kira smiled, and joined her fellow pupils on the way to Special Tasks. It was a long walk, from the 100 wing all the way to the 900's. Kira would have used her powers to get her there sooner, but she wanted to spend some good talking time with Marik.

  
  


"So, what do you supposed she's going to make us do today?" Marik asked, the two rounding on another sharp corner, and up a flight of stairs, littered with the everyday soda can and peoples binders, even a couple of shoes were lying there. Kira shrugged, looking at a rotting sandwich as they finished the last step.

  
  


"No clue." Kira concluded. Although Kira was not prepared as to what was coming for her around the corner. 

  
  


Suddenly, Kira heard her name being called by a student. Eager to see who it was, Kira whipped her head around, searching for the caller. Unfortunately, this was all just a decoy to distract Kira as a giant bucket of todays luncheon soup. Marik turned around just in time to see Kira splattered with the contents. He stood there, rooted on the spot, not wanting to get too involved with the commotion. 

  
  


Kira stood there, drenched as a fish. Her hair was all over her face. Her clothes dripping soup. Her bag was soaked as well, and all her work. Kira looked ahead to see Feryl standing at the top of the stairs, smirking with all her glee. Behind her a teacher was approaching though. The teacher tapped Feryl on the shoulder and spoke to her quietly. Kira not noticing the current conversation, screamed out Feryls name.

  
  


"FERYL I KNOW THIS WAS YOUR DOING!" Kira shouted. The teacher that was currently speaking with the little witch looked up astonished at Kiras actions. 

  
  


"Kira Atkhens! What do you think you're doing?" the teacher snapped, rushing down the stairs and grabbing hold of Kiras arm tightly. Kira glanced over at Marik, who looked sorry for Kira, but didn't do anything. She understood him for his reaction, she knew Marik didn't want to get involved with this predicament. 

  
  


Kira was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a harsh movement. The teacher was rushing her towards the principals office. Kira groaned. How could this day get any worse? The office was dimly lit with a couple of plants here and there. Kira looked around curiously, and spotted a desk near the corner. 

  
  


"Sit down in that chair." the teacher said rudely, pointing to a green chair in front of the desk. Kira sat down in it obediently and looked up to see the principal sit down. He frowned at her and interlaced his fingers together.

  
  


"So I hear you've been yelling out obscenities for no reason?" asked the principal, eyeing Kira intensely. Kira wanted to jump up on his desk and scream out the raw truth, but she knew they wouldn't believe her. Kira suddenly heard a click noise from behind her and the teacher brought a young man inside. He looked just the same age as Kira. He had a blonde hair the spilt all over his face like spaghetti. The boy had honey colored eyes and looked as honest as an angel. Maybe he was here to help me! Thought Kira happily, and she smiled for a second. The boy looked over at her a smiled too. This made Kira even more reassured. 

  
  


"Young man, may you please explain to me as to why you are hear?" the principal noted towards the boy. The boy looked up at the principal and opened his mouth to speak.

  
  


"You see mister, this young girl here was a victim of Feryl. She had dumped soup all over her, so I guess Kira got a little fired up." The principal frowned at his explanation. He motioned for the boy to sit down.

  
  


"And you witnessed this whole ordeal?" He asked, leaning forward a bit. The boy nodded. The principal frowned once more.

  
  


"Well, I'm sorry Kira but there was no school official I have been notified of that witnessed this. For all I know this young man could be here saying all of this just to get young Feryl in trouble." Kira balled her fists. This was just STUPID!

  
  


The boy looked helplessly over at Kira. He shrugged to say he couldn't do anything else. He was escorted from the office, while Kira was still at rest in the chair, waiting for her punishment.

  
  


"Yes, I see now the only suitable thing for you would be suspension," the principal started, and noticed Kiras blank expression, but he hastily added, "from all school activities. That would include football games, dances and other social activities." 

  
  


Kira was then escorted out of the office and told to move on to her next class.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. evil classes of DOOM

Upon turning the corner, Kira bumped into a familiar figure.

  
  


"So, what did he say?" asked Marik, following Kiras overly quick pace to Special Tasks class. Kira didn't answer. When they arrived in the class Kira swung the door open so hard it could have broken off its hinges. Marik took a quick step back, narrowly missing a blow to the head. He then hurried off to his seat, right behind Kira. She slumped down and sighed heavily.

  
  


"Well, what?" Marik asked again, sliding further off his chair to hear what Kira had to say. Kira rolled her eyes and looked straight into Mariks.

  
  


"I'm suspended from all school curricular activities. As in football games, rallies and even dances!" Kira shouted. Most of the class turned their heads towards here, giving her a weird stare. Kira just glared back at them before Marik cleared his throat.

  
  


"So, I guess you wont be able to come to any of my games then ne?" Marik asked, more like stated. Kira looked confused, "Oh, I started trying out for football a couple weeks before you came. Coach just posted up the list of team mates, and I'm one of them!" 

  
  


Kira stared blankly at Marik. Not only was Feryl on her tail, but she couldn't even go to any of only friends football games!

  
  


"It just isn't FAIR!!" shouted Kira. Standing up suddenly, Kira ran out of the class room towards the nearest washroom. Bursting through the stall door Kira put the lid to the seat down and sat there, crying her eyes out. She shook involuntarily as the tears wouldn't quit. Kiras ears perked up as she heard the door to the washroom open and then close again. She heard the footsteps slowly and quietly walk over to the sink, and then stop.

  
  


"Kira." said a soft, feminine voice. Kira noted the hint of kindness in the mystery voice, "You need to come out now, the teacher wants you to demonstrate some things for the class." Kira wiped her eyes. 

"No, I'm not coming out until I know that Feryl is being punished and my suspension is withdrawn." Kira said firmly. She heard the voice sigh. And then some more foot steps.

  
  


"Well, I'm not trying to force you, Kira. So when ever you wish to return to the class, your welcome." The voice finished and then she heard the door open, and close. Kira thought for a minute. Other than Marik, who was this nice to her? Kira mentally kicked herself for missing the chance to meet the nice girl. 

  
  


"WAIT!" Kira shouted, bounding out of the stall and racing down the hall. She noticed a young girl about to turn the corner. Kira ran faster. She skidded to a stop when she finally reached the girl.

  
  


"What's your name?" Kira asked, her eyes still red from crying. The girl smiled. 

  
  


"My name is Shizuka." she said, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder. It was about waists length and clipped up with a very pretty clip above her ear. Kira smiled at the girls kindness.

  
  


"Thank you Shizuka." Kira suddenly noticed something though. This girl spared a very tight resemblance with the young boy that wanted to help her in the office. Kira couldn't hold back her curiosity.

  
  


"Do you have an older brother?" Kira asked, knitting her brows together in confusion. Shizuka giggled.

  
  


"Yes I do. His name is Jou. Well, it's short for Jounounchi." Kira smiled. The kindness probably ran in their family. Shizuka then turned to return tot he class. Kira hurried along side Shizuka. Entering the class, the teacher smiled at Kira. 

  
  


"Thank you for returning Kira. We need you to show us some of your more powerful powers." Kira frowned. What would they need to see those for? But whatever the reason, Kira kind of enjoyed the attention. She told the teacher they would need to go outside for this. The class followed Kira until they arrived behind the school, at the tree where Marik had made friends with Kira. The teacher looked expectantly at Kira.

  
  


"Well-" Kira sweat dropped. What was she going to do? She then got an idea. Holding her hands out in front of her, Kira closed her eyes and hummed a little tune. Slowly but surely the tree in front of her began to rise out of the ground. The roots of the tree could be heard grinding against the cold earth. Soon the whole tree was exposed. The teacher was in awe of Kiras power, let alone strength to accomplish this. 

  
  


"Well Kira, you have proved my theory wrong." The teacher said knowingly. Kira frowned. Theory? 

  
  


"What do you mean ma'am." Kira asked. The teacher smiled cruelly.

  
  
  
  


"Well you see, my class and I made a bet while you were gone. We thought you wouldn't be able to resist showing off your powers, and I guess you couldn't." Kira couldn't believe her ears. Her own damn class mates, her teacher, Marik? She looked over angrily at Marik, who had his head hung in shame of what Kira did. Kira looked away.

  
  


She balled her fists and with a blink of an eye, she disappeared. The teacher and a few students blinked dumbly. Marik looked up to see Kira gone, but he knew where she was hiding. And he would come find her later, for he had more important matters to settle with a so-called Sea Sprite.

  
  


TBC

  
  


Lola: Ok peoples, it has been quite a long time since I have given Ya 'll a talk, so here goes. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPPY!! I just thought I would leave you hanging here, mainly because its more interesting to see what happens LATER!! Its called patience people, I was born with them, I dunno about you! Well anywho, I've decided to reply to some of your guys's reviews!! I LOVE REVIEWS!! You people must be great story writers because I can't get enough of you!! NOTE THIS IS ONLY FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW TO EACH AND EVERY CHAPTER!!

  
  


GengetsuDragon: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!! And I totally and completely agree with you!! Feryl is a stinking b*tch!! Oopssy!! Sorry for the foul language, couldn't contain myself!! Well thank you for actually taking the time to review!!

  
  


Shadow Dragonia: THANK YOU!!! *gives hug and lots of Christmas presents*

  
  


And I know this person only reviewed for chapter 14 but it obviously means she read the whole thing!!

  
  


Shadow of Society: HEHE!! I love the little rant you have going on there!! I absolutely adore those kind of reviews! Thanks so much!! Please review again!!

  
  


And also thank you too all my other special reviewers!!

TBC

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. the L word

Kira slumped against the wall of Fear's stall door. She hated her Feryl, she hated her school, she hated her GOD DAMNED LIFE!!! Kira started to cry all over again, and this time no one was coming to reassure her.

  
  


***

  
  


Marik growled out in anticipation as he marched down the hall ways, searching for Feryl. He didn't care if he got suspended for doing this to someone, especially if it was a girl. He rounded the next corner to see Feryl giggling with her group. She flipped her hair innocently from side to side as each cute boy walked by. Marik growled again, and walked straight up to Feryl. 

  
  


Feryl noticed this right away, and her eyes turned a dark green, instead of the cheery ones she had jus a second before. 

  
  


"What do you want Marik?" asked Feryl, placing her hands on her hips and posing as a valley girl would. She popped her bubble gum loudly.

  
  


"Why do you keep doing this to Kira?" asked Marik, clenching his fists. Feryl popped her gum once more and just shrugged. Marik's anger went beyond control my now. He lunged forward and twisted Feryls arm behind her back. The little group she was standing with were shocked to see a guy hit a girl. Marik only smirked as he heard Feryl grunt in pain. 

  
  


"I'll ask you again, why?" Marik demanded. Feryl twisted her arm back and spun around so fast Marik had to let go. She smiled evilly. 

  
  


"Why, I was only having a little fun." Marik narrowed his eyes. He brought his hand out in front of himself, fist clenched. He soon reopened it to reveal a dagger. Feryl's breath caught in her throat.

  
  


"Fine, I'll leave her alone, but you better watch YOUR back Marik." Feryl hissed, walking away with her little friends. Marik smiled at his defeat. Now he needed to deal with the principal. He was going to be much harder to persuade. 

  
  


Walking down the hallway briskly, Marik noticed all the stares he got from the girls huddled by their lockers. Marik shuddered, and realized that Kira was the only girl he didn't mind being stared at by. 

  
  


Marik stopped. What did he just think? Kira? Marik shook his head. It wasn't important at the moment, what was important was getting to the principal and smoothing out some unwanted wrinkles. 

  
  


Pushing open the doors to the office, Marik walked straight up to the principal and sat down in the chair.

  
  


"Can I help you young man?" asked the principal, not looking up from the papers he was reading. Marik growled.

  
  


"You could look at me, thank you." Marik suggested, and smirked as the principal raised his shiny bald head to face Marik somewhat annoyed. 

  
  


"Make this quick, I have important matters to attend to." the principal spat, as if talking to Marik was poison. 

  
  


"As do I." Marik started, "I heard something about, Kira getting suspended from all extra circular activities? Well, I witnessed the ordeal with Kira being doused in soup, and the one where Feryl threatened Kira." Marik grinned, knowing he would win.

  
  


The principal put on a nasty smile. He suddenly got a bright idea.

  
  


"Well, there where no officials standing by to witness that, so I can't let Kira off for nothing." 

  
  


"Oh, but I do have something."

  
  


"And what's that?" Marik smirked once more.

  
  


"Well Kira didn't have any authorities, but neither did Feryl."

  
  


"Ok, so the slap could have been anyone, but the soup incident, Kira yelled in the hallways-" the principal began, but was soon interrupted by the passing of 6 rowdy boys, all hollering at the top of their lungs. Followed by a group of girls yelling at each other, and giggling loudly. 

  
  


"You aren't going to suspend them now are you?" Marik asked, as if he really wanted to know. The principal fumed.

  
  


"Fine, Kira's off the hook, but be warned, if I catch her doing anything unnecessary in these halls, she will be suspended, from SCHOOL!" the principal shouted, and Marik walked out in triumph. 

  
  


After the long and tedious school day, Marik decided to pay a special someone a visit. Since he already knew how to get there, it wasn't a problem for him. Closing his eyes, Marik thought hard about the stalls and the horses at Kiras ranch. He reopened them to see the beautiful paddock, squared away on the side was the barn, with the stalls. He slowly walked towards the barn, admiring little bits and things on the way. And when he arrived there, he wished he'd of used that time to think about what to say. Looking around, Marik noticed Kira wasn't anywhere to be seen. Supposing she went out for a ride, Marik looked in all the stalls. All the horses where there, so she obviously didn't go riding. Just as he was about to turn around, he heard a very familiar voice.

  
  


"Marik?! What in the gods of Egypt are you doing here?" yelled Kira, her hands on her hips. Marik spun around to meet a very angry goddess. Oh crap. He thought.

  
  


"I..." Marik began, but Kira held up her hand to stop him. She shook her head.

  
  


"Never mind Marik, I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. I've had enough of you. If it weren't for my meeting you, I wouldn't be in this kind of trouble." Kira spat, saying his name as if it was toxic for her to hear. Marik shuddered at her tone of voice. But Kira wasn't finished. She walked over to one of her stall doors and pulled out a curry comb to brush Fear.

  
  


"I can't believe you participated in that bet back in the classroom. I'm your friend, how could you do something like this to me?" Kira asked, on the verge of tears. Marik shook his head, and slumped down against the wall.

  
  


"I didn't Kira! I didn't mean for you to ever get in trouble. When Feryl did those nasty things to you, I guess I was scared, I was a coward. And you're absolutely right about everything. I deserve whatever you have to dish out at me." Marik confessed. He didn't want to tell her about getting her off the hook, in fear of it coming out a little to harshly. Kira blinked.

  
  


"That's right! I wish I never met you Marik!" yelled Kira, throwing down the brush, and advancing on Marik. Marik stood up, not wanting to look to pathetic in the ere of a goddess. Kira narrowed her eyes.

  
  


"Do you work for him?" she asked quietly. Marik was ready to hit something.

  
  


"NO! Why would I go behind your back like that!" Marik protested, waving his arms around like windmill. 

  
  


"Because of the attention you would get."

  
  


"I don't need anymore attention that I already get." 

  
  


"Well hear me out Marik, no more of this. Ok? If.....if you want me to live happily, you better see to it that you stay out of it!" warned Kira, pointing her finger at Marik. Marik looked down at his shoes, finding them really interesting at the moment.

  
  


Kira then heard him mumble something inaudible. Kira frowned.

  
  


"What, I didn't hear you."

  
  


Marik said it again, still Kira wasn't able to hear him.

  
  


"Marik, I don't have extra sensory hearing, if you want me to hear you bet-" Kira started but Marik cut her off.

  
  


"I SAID I LOVE YOU!" Marik yelled. Kira stood there, not knowing what to say.

  
  


TBC

Lola: Oh no!! Now what will Kira have to say to that, if you want to find out, all you have to do is ask and I'll post the next chapter!! *ducks as many rocks are thrown at her*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. problems awaken, hearts are shattered

Marik looked at Kira, tears swelling up in his eyes. For Kira, this was a change because she had never seen a man, or boy, cry before in her entire life. She stared pathetically at Marik as she watched him slowly break down, over her. Kira felt a wave of guilt sweep over her body.  
  
Marik slowly slid down to his knees as the sobs came harder now. He felt Kira put her arms on his shoulders, and pull him back up. He looked helplessly into Mariks eyes. Kira searched them, for any hint of lying, hate, but they showed none. It was just a pool of broken love.  
  
"Marik, I am so sorry." Whispered Kira. She brought her head down, avoiding Mariks gaze.  
  
"Don't be." Marik said. Kira shook her head in shame.  
  
"I shouldn't have blamed you like that!" Kira protested. "I should have listened! I can't believe I could just turn my anger towards yo-" But Marik cut her off with a kiss. Kira widened her eyes in shock. She brought her hands up to his shoulders to push him away, but her mind didn't agree with her. She ended up pulling Marik closer to her.  
  
Marik noticed this and pulled away slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Marik said. Kira smiled.  
  
"Don't be." She said simply. Marik looked up to her eyes and noticed she wasn't mad, angry or full of rage. She looked happy, and grateful. Kira suddenly let go of him and turned around.  
  
"I-I delivered that letter after I left the class. I never saw anyone, and I doubt anyone saw me." Kira confessed. Marik looked confused.  
  
"You mean the one you get every two months?" he asked. Kira nodded. Deciding things were getting weird, Kira decided to pick up the last subject.  
  
"You, before you said.that you..love me?" Kira asked, a little unsure of what to actually say. Marik nodded, and then looked at his feet again.  
  
"I realized this when you were kidnapped. I suddenly knew. I couldn't take it, that someone had done this to you, that's why I took the law into my own hands." Marik explained. Kira nearly melted right there on the spot. That was the most sweetest thing anyone had ever told her. Kira quickly pulled Marik into a life threatening hug.  
  
A small 'eep' came from Marik, but he quickly adjusted to Kiras hug. He decided to take control of the situation.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's getting kind of late." Marik said, rubbing the back of his neck. Kira sighed in disappointment . Marik turned his back to her.  
  
"I-I guess I'll see you at school then." Kira said slowly, twiddling her thumbs unconsciously. Marik smiled. He knew she wanted him to stay. But that wouldn't be right. Closing his eyes, he thought back about his real world, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. ***  
  
The next day at school, Kira traveled to her locker, wisely avoiding Feryl. She combed her combination, then opened it only to reveal a red rose.  
  
"A rose?" she asked herself out loud. She suddenly felt a familiar presence behind her.  
  
"Isn't that what they're supposed to look like?" Marik joked, leaning against the locker next to Kiras. Kira raised a brow, slowly turning to face Marik.  
  
"No, I thought it was a weed." Kiras voice dripped in sarcasm. Marik laughed quietly. Kira shut her locker and started down the hall, Marik trotting behind to catch up. Once they entered gym class, Kira parted to the left and Marik to the right.  
  
"Hey Kira, need your friends to help you through everything you get yourself into?" taunted Feryl, pulling on her gym shirt. Kira quirked a brow.  
  
"Could you, BE any more insecure?" she said rudely. Feryls smirk immediately vanished from her bony face. Kira smiled.  
  
*** "Hey Marik, heard you're on the football team." Said Jou, standing up after tying up his shoe laces. Marik looked up from tying his own.  
  
"Uh.yeah." He answered, looking back down to finish tying them up. Jou then let out a laugh.  
  
"I didn't think you'd actually make it!" Marik frowned. He advanced towards Jou, who gulped nervously. Grabbing Jou by the shirt he roughly yanked him towards his face, so that Mariks mouth was a mere 2 inches from Jous ear.  
  
"And why's that?" he asked. Jous shivered.  
  
"Uh.I was just kidding?" Marik smirked, dropping Jou from his grip, he then right after shoved him into the locker.  
  
"Right you were." Jou frowned and dusted off his shorts. Marik picked up his gym bag and stuffed it into the locker. He then shut the door, and locked it.  
  
*** "Ok class, lets start with twice around the track, and then back into the gym. No stopping." The coach instructed, and ticked off little marks on his clipboard, then went back inside to the gym. Kira began at a slow pace, not wanting to waste all her energy on the first lap. Marik on the other hand raced around the track twice in no time flat. He stopped to catch his breath and smirked as Kira came around for her second lap.  
  
"You shouldn't do that you know." Kira said, stopping to talk to Marik. The blonde Egyptian put on a puppy dog face.  
  
"Now what's the good in being a vampire if I can't use all my special powers?" Kira narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Mariks face suddenly contorted into one filled with sudden regret.  
  
"At least do the last lap with me." Kira insisted. Marik sighed in defeat. The two teens soon began jogging around the track. Kira noticed Mariks quick pace. She started to move a little quicker. Marik noticed her hurried pace, and he sped up to.  
  
"Don't even try it Kira." Marik warned, jogging ahead of her.  
  
"Oh.I am, so what are you going to do about that?" Kira laughed, catching up to Marik. "This." Marik said simply and finished the track in a blink of an eye. Kira just shrugged and broke into a run to catch up with Marik, who was already on his way into the school. The gym was like any other. It had the mascot printed on the walls. Various banners hanging here and there. On the end wall was a big plaque, with the names of the people who came to the school and graduated.  
  
"Ok class, I'll be reading off the school list for you firstly. The Chargers Football team has a game after school, meet in room 421." The coach continued his boring rant. Kira didn't really listen. She was too caught up in looking around the gym. Marik tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"You're coming to my game right?" he asked hopefully. Kira looked at him sadly.  
  
"I can't, I got suspended." Marik cut her off.  
  
"I got that called off. You're not in trouble anymore!" Kira looked at him strangely.  
  
"But I thought you were with Feryl on this one." Marik shook his head, and bent down close to Kiras ear.  
  
"No.I love you, remember?" Kira giggled, but stopped just as fast when she saw the look on the coach's face.  
  
"Well then, in that case, yes, I will go." Marik smiled and looked back at the teacher. He held up a soccer ball. Marik groaned. This was going to be a long class.  
  
*** "Your team isn't very good." Informed Marik, after gym. Kira frowned and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. The two teens then made their separate ways to the next class.  
  
Little did Kira know, Feryl had something up her sleeve. She knew all about Marik and Kira, and their little get together with the horses. But Feryl couldn't stand to have that little snob of a goddess steal all that was hers before she brought herself into this school.  
  
Feryl smiled innocently as she made her way down the hall after school. She rounded the corner and saw her prey, putting away his books.  
  
"Marik!" Feryl said, cheerfully. Marik looked over and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you want Feryl?" Marik asked, irritated by her unwanted presence. Feryl cocked her head to the side.  
  
"I only wanted to talk." Feryl said innocently. Marik looked at her in disgust. Feryl only knew too well what was about to come. She knew Kira was meeting Marik after school, just before the football game, so if she planned this out perfectly, everything would fall into place.  
  
Feryl listened for foot steps, and soon heard them. She then, quick as lightning, grabbed Marik and pulled him down into a ferocious kiss. Marik flung his arms around in an attempt to get the freak off of him before Kira came, but it was too late. Kira came around the corner, and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
There was Marik, kissing her worst enemy. Marik saw Kira there, and used all his force to push Feryl off, but Kira was already half way to the front doors, tears streaming down her face like the Niagara Falls. Marik spat beside him, and glared daggers at Feryl.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Marik yelled. Feryl giggled and cocked her head sideways.  
  
"I knew you liked it." Feryl winked at Marik, and brushed provocatively by him. Marik growled and clutched his head. Could his life get anymore complicated?"  
  
TBC!!!  
  
Lola: OMG I am SOOOOO sorry for the extreme wait for this chapter. It's just we went on vacation and I wrote my chapter there, lounging on a pool chair, in Punta Cana (Dominican Republic) with a Pepsi at my side. Well, here is the much asked for chapter. ENJOY!!!! ^-^; 


	18. lovin in the rain

Kira threw her bag down on her bed and kicked off her shoes. Throwing herself on the bed as well, she began to cry her eyes out. That is until the phone rang. Kira growled and picked it up.  
  
"What?" she barked into the phone.  
  
"Kira?" It's me, Marik-" Kira hung up the phone. It then began to ring again.  
  
"You've got 5 minutes." Kira said rather harshly.  
  
"Kira, I'm just calling to tell you, please come to the game!"  
  
"And why would I do something like that?"  
  
"Because, you'll find out."  
  
"So what, I'll be able to watch you make out with Feryl? No thank you, not my idea of a good time." Kira snarled, and heard Marik sigh on the other end.  
  
"No, just come, you'll be glad you did." Kira gasped as he hung up on her. Slamming down the phone, Kira started to think. Maybe it would be worth her while. She finally came to the conclusion that she would go, and if Marik made a fool of her, he would pay, dearly.  
  
Opening her closet, Kira contemplated on wearing two outfits. Wait!? Why would I care how I look? Kira thought frowning. She just pulled out a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and some pale blue jeans. Examining herself in the mirror, Kira frowned again. He's just a stupid boy, why would I care?  
  
*** Marik pulled on his Jersey overtop of his limitless padding. Brushing his bleach blond bangs out of his face he looked over at some of his fellow players. A couple of them he knew very well. Bakura. He was the sadistic yami of Ryou. Ryou was a friend of Jous. Marik didn't really care for Jou, but he could put up with him if he needed to. Then there was Otogi. He was a rich pretty boy who got everything he ever wanted with the click of his fingers. He was a friend of Marik, but sometimes got on his nerves. Next to Otogi was Honda, not really a good friend of Marik, but still someone he knew. Next came Yami. He was the, well, yami of the little runt Yugi. Normally, Marik was a total ass around everyone when he was hanging out with his group, but ever since Kira came into the picture, there hasn't been much time for them. Then there was Jou. The stupid blond puppy who always knew how to talk himself in between a rock and a hard place. It was quiet funny really.  
  
Marik was awoken out of his thoughts by a sudden brisk slap on the ass.  
  
"Who the hell?" Marik spun around ready to pound the offender into a bloody pulp, when he saw Jou. The shorter, golden haired teen stood there, his face contorting, trying to hold in the much needed laughter. Marik scowled. Jou couldn't take it anymore. He broke down into hysterics.  
  
"Oh, m-my GOD Marik! You shoulda seen your face!" Jou nearly toppled over from laughter, but Marik caught him by the neck of his Jersey. Bringing his face a centimeter away from Jous, Marik whispered.  
  
"It's not my own face to be worrying about, it's yours after I get through with it!" Jou gulped and brought his hands up to shove Marik off of him. After he was free, he dashed away from Marik, narrowly avoiding certain players. But to Jous misfortune, Marik caught up to him, and fast! Currently holding Jou in a head lock, the locker room doors burst open.  
  
"Ok team! Let's hurry up and get out there!" the coach yelled. Marik let go of Jou, but quickly slammed him back into a locker.  
  
"My ass is my property! Touch it again and you'll wish you'd never met me." Marik hissed into Jous ear. Shoving him forcefully one more time, Marik walked out of the locker room, Jou following but carefully keeping his distance.  
  
Out on the field the other team was huddled around their coach, getting the first game plan ready. Mariks team had already done that before hand. This being the first game if the season, each player on the starting line up got a proper introduction. If they were new they just got their name and Jersey number called out. If they were here the year before, they got their name, Jersey and stats called out.  
  
The Chargers team all lined up in a row, with the coach walking up and down the line, pointing at certain players to notify them that they weren't in the starting line up. The coach soon lazily walked up to Marik, looked at his clip board, and back at Marik, then continued walking. Marik sighed in relief, then also suddenly realized something. He quickly scanned over the bleachers to see if Kira was anywhere to be found. His hope was diminishing as fast as his eyes were darting around, until he finally spotted her. She was carefully edging her way past different people. She kept apologizing to each person she passed. Marik smiled at her kindness. Marik awoke out of his trance as he heard his name called loud and clear, and his stats from the year before. They soon finished calling everyone out, and the game began.  
  
*** Kira watched in anticipation as the Chargers fought their way back to the lead for the win of the game. So far, they were neck on neck, tied with only a couple minutes left. Kira wondered if they could even survive the rain that was about to come rolling in.  
  
*** "Marik, we need you out there. There's only a couple second left, well, 15 seconds. We need you to break the tie, don't miss this!" Marik nodded in agreement. He decided he would use a bit of vampire speed for this one. Waiting for the hut, Marik darted down the field faster than you could say 'FAST'. He then looked back at the QB and mentally cursed himself. It was Jou. Jou blinked in surprise as he saw how far down the field Marik had gone. He decided this was him only chance. Flinging his arm back, he tossed the ball as hard as he could ever possibly fling a ball in Mariks direction. Marik looked up as he saw the ball come hurtling towards him, not to mention the other team.  
  
Marik decided this would be the time to put his Kira plan into action.  
  
"Kira!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Kira looked up.  
  
"Kira! This is for you!" Marik yelled just as the other team pummeled him into the cold ground. It soon started to rain. And like they say, when it rains it pours. Kira screamed as she saw Marik get clobbered into the ground. Dashing off of the stands, she hopped over the fence blocking the fans from the players and darted towards Mariks form.  
  
Kira finally reached him and knelt down beside his shaking body. Kira wiped her soaked hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Marik? The game, you lost it, and you nearly got killed by those other players!" Kira exclaimed. Marik grinned sheepishly. Kira frowned.  
  
"I know, I did it for you. Anything I have to go through to get you to believe is worth it. Kira, Feryl put herself on me. I would never even dream of going behind your back like that!" Marik exclaimed, and suddenly cringed in pain as he attempted to get up. Soon the rest of the football team was surrounding Marik and Kira.  
  
"Marik, what the hell where you thinking?" asked the coach, a little enraged about Mariks sudden loss. Some of the other team mates nodded. Marik shrugged.  
  
"I guess I spaced out." The coach sighed.  
  
"Well, win or lose, we need to get you to the hospital. That was a heavy tackle!" The team backed off and left Kira alone with Marik. She carefully pulled off his helmet and wiped a couple of stray strands of blond hair out of his eyes. Marik smiled at her gentleness.  
  
"I thought you hated me." Marik said, hurting from more pain. Kira looked worried.  
  
"I don't hate you Marik. I only just came to realize when I saw you tackled that harshly, I liked you. I like you a lot Marik. Hell, you could even say I'm falling in love with you!" Kira laughed. Marik tried to laugh, but it hurt to much. He groaned in pain, and Kira got worried all over again.  
  
"Marik, are you sure you'll be alright?" Kira asked. She didn't get an answer as Marik suddenly lost consciousness. Kira panicked.  
  
"We need an ambulance now!" Kira shouted. Soon enough, the paramedics arrived, and hauled Marik off on a stretcher. Kira could only hope that Marik would be ok. But sometimes, hoping just didn't cut it.  
  
TBC  
  
Lola: Sorry for the shortness!! I need ideas of what will happen at the hospital. If ya'll could email me a couple of ideas you would like to see written, please do so My email is bronx_135@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks!! It will help a lot, and you'll like it cuz it will be some of your own creation!! 


	19. the visit, and more intentions intended

Kira could hardly sleep that night. All she could think about was Marik, and wondering if he was alright or not. Kira rolled over on to her stomach and sighed heavily. Her life was such a mess now. Her parents being gone on a trip for over a month now. They weren't even aware of Kiras kidnapping. They hardly even cared about Kira. Next on her list of screwed up life issues was the whole Boss thing. She had already finished her first task, but was dreading the next one. Only 8 weeks, and she would have to accomplish another task. Kira didn't even know how much harder they would get. Then there was her school life. Shizuka, the girl she had met in the washroom. The nice boy in the office who Kira thought to be Shizukas brother. Kira remembered her saying Jou. And then there was Marik. And his current hospitalized state of health. Kira decided that tomorrow, she would visit Marik in the hospital. Kira rolled back over onto her back and fell asleep.  
  
*** Marik groaned as he opened his eyes. Sunlight poured into his hospital room like water. Marik squinted in the harsh light, and turned his head to the side. His wrist was in a bandage, and his head hurt like hell. What had he done to deserve this? A click noise could be heard in the room and a nurse wearing a white uniform walked in. She checked her brown clipboard and eyed Marik gently.  
  
"I see you're the one who was injured playing football." The nurse said. She had a soft voice, and looked no older than 21. Marik wondered what she was doing working as a nurse. The nurse then rounded on the corner of the bed and looked at Mariks arm with precision. She clicked her tongue. "Not good at all." She said, noting something down on her clipboard. Marik wondered why the nurse couldn't just heal him right now with a special power or something, but he realized there were no special persons hospital. They were all mortals. The mortals in this world, (people without any powers) knew all about the special powered people. And they had no problem with it. Some places wouldn't allow them inside. But most did. It was the rare occasion place Marik would come upon that didn't allow him inside.  
  
"Well," she checked her clipboard. "It seems you have 1 more day in the hospital, so get as much rest as you can!" the nurse than stood up to her full height and walked out of the room. Marik sighed. This was going to be boring!  
  
*** Just outside the hospital, Kira stood. She glanced around nervously. Some patients were outside getting fresh air, while some of the nurses were taking a smoking break outside. Kira looked disgusted as she passed the smoking nurses. I mean, they know that stuff kills, don't they? Kira just shrugged it off and wandered into the hospital. As Kira turned the corner to the reception area, she noticed many families. Some were huddled in a corner with a couple of chairs, muttering about the other family member in the hospital. Kira stole a glance at a couple of people on the stretchers, with the I.V tube in their arm, and the breathing apparatus in their nose. Kira felt very sorry for those people. She finally arrived at the desk. A small, plump woman looked up from her post and smiled sweetly at Kira.  
  
"May I help you dear?" the lady asked politely. Kira nodded.  
  
"Uh. I'm here to see a friend of mine, Marik Ishtar. He was hurt playing football." Kira informed, looking around at some of the other doctors. The lady looked at the computer and typed in a couple of things.  
  
"Ok, are you a relative of Mr.Ishtar?" the lady asked, peering at Kira through her spectacles. Kira shook her head.  
  
"No, but I'm a really good friend!" Kira insisted. The lady shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but you need to be a family member to see the patient, otherwise we can't trust you." The lady informed, then went back to what she was doing. Kira sighed. It was time to use her powers. Kira snuck around the corner and waited for a couple of nurses to pass by. They each gave Kira a nice smile as they passed. Kira nodded at them meekly. Closing her eyes, Kira thought hard about Marik. After much concentration, Kira felt herself being jerked forward.  
  
*** Marik awoke with a start when he felt something land on his stomach. Heaving, he looked up to see Kiras smiling face. Marik yelped.  
  
"Kira?! What are you doing here?" Marik asked, out of breath. Kira giggled, and climbed off of Marik.  
  
"I came to visit you silly." Kira said in a-matter-of-fact tone. Marik rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, next time work on your landings." Kira laughed out loud this time. She glanced around Mariks temporary room. Looked very boring.  
  
"Bored?" she asked, still looking around.  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe." Marik said, sighing heavily. Kira looked sharply at him.  
  
"Well not anymore. I could just heal you right now, and we could get out of here!" Kira said. Marik shook his head. The last thing he needed was to go walking around town.  
  
"Uh. I'd rather just heal Kira." Kira cocked her head slightly. Marik wanted to stay here? That was different. Kira sat down on the edge of the bed, and Marik propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'm of no use here now." Kira said, shrugging. A look of fear quickly washed over Mariks face. Kira laughed inwardly at him.  
  
"Why? Can't you at least stay for a while?" Marik asked, hopping Kira would stay. Sure it was boring while she was here, but it was better than watching the paint dry. Kira looked over at Marik with a puppy dog look.  
  
"Then just let me heal you a bit, so it goes a tad faster then it normally would!" Kira insisted, rolling up her sleeves. Marik cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What? I want to heal normally, that way my body becomes stronger. Just stay and talk to me for a while. It's to damn boring without you." Marik complained, itching his nose. Kira sighed. She would have to stay here with him.  
  
"Ok, only because I love you." Kira said, tapping Marik playfully on the nose. Marik smirked and with lightning fast reflexes, he grabbed Kira's wrist and yanked her down so that her face was less than an inch away from his. Kira's eyes widened as she saw the position she was in. Marik had cause her to fall forward, her upper body resting completely on Marik's. He only smirked.  
  
"Well, look what you've gotten yourself into." Marik said in a low voice. Kira pursed her lips together. She got herself into this? I don't think so.  
  
"I got myself into this, it's more like you pulled me down-" Kira was cut off though when Marik lightly pressed his lips to hers. Kira squirmed and pulled away from Marik, who looked confused. He stared apologetically into Kira's eyes.  
  
"Kira, I'm sorry. I should have asked you first." Marik said hastily. Kira smiled and brought Marik into another kiss, but she quickly pulled away once more.  
  
"And I suppose I should have asked for that one?" she asked, bringing her hand to her chin in a mock pose of being in deep thought. Marik chuckled and smiled slyly at her. Kira looked at him curiously.  
  
"Well I know a couple of things I should ask you to do." Marik smirked, but quickly had to cover his face as Kira swiftly grabbed the pillow from underneath his head and pummeled him with it. Marik laughed loudly as Kira continued her playful beating.  
  
"Marik how DARE you even suggest saying something like that!" Kira screeched, and dropped the pillow in exhaustion. Marik put it back underneath his head. Adjusting it, he looked at Kira strangely, who had her head higher up, and staring at the wall as if she could see straight through it.  
  
"Kira, what is it?" he asked, concerned. Kira quickly put a finger to Marik's mouth to hush him. He stopped talking, but still fidgeted nervously. Kira then looked at Marik.  
  
"I got to go. See you tomorrow!" Kira then gave Marik a supposedly 'innocent wink' and vanished. About one second after Kira's disappearance, the doctor emerged from the door. He checked his clipboard, nodded at Marik, who nodded back, and he shut the door as he continued to check on the next room. Marik sighed and laid his hands behind his bleach blonde hair. He thought silently of what that wink Kira gave him meant. He drifted off to sleep, wishing there was more that Kira could actually do for him.  
  
*** IMPORTANT NOTE, MUST READ OR YOU WON'T GET THE NEXT UPDATE!!  
  
TBC in the same chapter.  
  
Lola: OK peoples, I have a friend here who is volunteering on writing the dream that Marik is supposed to have for me. I don't want to write it at all, but if I'm pushed to do it, I will. This is why I changed my rating to R. Language, extreme situations, and possibly a K/M scene. And then the dream, which won't be very descriptive at all. It's just implying that Marik has a growing need for Kira. And not in the friendship, help me out sort of way. You people know what I'm talking about. Oh well, please review telling me if you want the dream or not. It won't be another chapter, it will just be added on to this one. I'm going to take a vote of who wants it, and who doesn't. If the majority don't, then I'm not going to put it up, vice versa, I will. So, it's mainly all up to you. But remember, it's just A DREAM!  
  
Read and Review. ^-^ 


	20. marik has left the building, and entered...

Marik rolled over in his hospital bed. It was probably the most uncomfortable bed he had ever laid on, but it would have to do. Marik groaned as he sat up, not being able to fall asleep. It was hot in the room, and the window was open. Searching around the room for ways to cool himself off, Marik spied a air conditioner, tucked away in the corner. Climbing off his bed, he went over to turn it on, twisting the knob to the fullest it would go without busting on him. Rushing back over to the bed, he laid down, and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
*WARNING DREAM SEQUENCE* YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ* JUST WAIT FOR NEXT UPDATE* Thank you *  
  
Marik suddenly felt a cold draft hit his bare back. He lazily lifted his head up from the pillow to scan the room. His eyes widened considerably when he noticed a dark figure standing in the corner. He quickly flipped onto his back and sat up. He was only wearing a pair of baggy hospital pants. The figure then moved slightly. It suddenly made a noise Marik knew all too well. A giggle.  
  
"Kira?" he asked into the darkness, wondering why she would be here, so late and in the dark. Kira bound forward to the foot of his bed. Marik stared confused at Kira's actions. She smiled awkwardly and tilted her head to the side. She giggled again, and proceeded to climb onto Marik's bed.  
  
"Kira, w-what are you doing?" he asked, become a little wierded out with what she was doing. Kira reached a slender finger forward and pressed it against Marik's soft lips.  
  
"Shh, don't speak." She said, moving in so close that she had to of been straddling Marik's strong form. Marik slid back onto his back, and wondered what Kira was about to do. He soon got his answer as Kira leaned forward and indulged him into a sweet flavored kiss. One he couldn't possibly get enough of. This was heaven, everything he wanted the night before had just invited themselves in and, happened! Marik was lost in his own thoughts again once Kira pressed harder against his lips, and was leant a hand by Marik pulling her head in closer to his. He needed more of her, and he needed it now. He let out a well held in moan as he felt Kira nip at his bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth. And almost immediately upon impact, Kira did as well, and Marik proceeded to explore her welcoming mouth. It was like velvet chocolate. Silk cream, her taste pouring into Marik, until it flowed in his veins.  
  
He suddenly heard Kira giggle, and he stopped the kiss to stare into her eyes, asking without words what was so funny. Kira moved a little further down his body, her weight now resting on his legs. Marik seemed uncomfortable so Kira changed her position. She put one hand down on the left side of him, and the other accidentally down on his groin. Marik couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly knew why Kira was giggling, and was rudely awakened by her hand. Kira's head shot up as she heard Marik groan and toss his head to the side, his eyes shut tightly. Kira giggled once more, realizing Marik liked this sort of attention. So she gently caressed her fingertips over him once more, and she heard him moan out in want, need for more.  
  
"K-Kira, please." he begged, pushing his hips up higher in attempt for more of her contagious touch. Kira did it once more, and this sent Marik over the edge, he needed Kira badly, it hurt. His own hand woke up in a mind of it's own as it shot down towards Kira's grabbing her hand he pushed it down onto his groin hard, to relieve some of the pressure. Kira swiftly moved her hand away and shook her finger at him.  
  
"No." she said simply, and flatly. Slowly, she began to snake her hand into Mariks hospital pants. Marik squirmed in delight, not getting enough of this wonderful feeling. Kira was almost to the point of her desire, when he felt a sudden rough shake. He then felt Kiras hand disappear. Marik groaned in the process. Opening his eyes, he found himself in the hospital, sunlight entering the room, and him lying on the bed, covered in god knows what.  
  
A dream. It was only a dream. A god damned DREAM! Marik could've screamed at the top of his lungs he was so pissed off. Clutching his head, he couldn't get the mental picture of Kira and the looks she gave him. He'd never see her the same way again. Sitting up, he looked at the sheets and discovered they were covered in sweat. The heat had been turned up the other night, no doubt about that. Mariks attention was suddenly pulled away from the sheets, and onto the door. The same nurse as before walked in, and looked at her brown clipboard. She clicked her tongue, and Marik found it kind of annoying. She was very, clicky. He frowned as the lady pulled the sheets off his bed, and told him to stand up.  
  
"You're coming with me mister." She said sternly. Marik obliged, wanting to of gotten out of that bed a long while ago. He followed the nurse down the hall. He nearly lost her five times as she turned sharply at some corners Marik could have walked right past, which he did those five times, only to have the nurse poke her head out from around the corner and hiss at him to come this way.  
  
"You'll be eating breakfast and lunch here. After that the doctor will come in and check how you're doing, then will call your parents and tell them to come and pick you up." The nurse said tonelessly. Mariks head shot up as she said the last part. He shook his head violently. The nurse eyed him strangely.  
  
"No miss, I'd like to be picked up by someone else. My parents are, well, they're gone." He said abruptly. The nurse looked shocked, and then handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"Here." She said. Marik wondered what he'd need with that. The nurse sighed.  
  
"Write 'someone else's' number on it." She said exasperatedly. Marik nodded, and jotted it down with her pen, and handed the paper and pen back to the nurse. She then turned sharply on her heel and left the room. Marik sat down at the breakfast table. He then looked down the table. There were a bunch of other patients there, eating silently, not really on the mood to talk. They were all recovered patients, or else the food would be delivered to them in their room. It was a long table, in a grey room. Depressing to say the least. Marik then looked down at the food he was given. Ugh. Awful looking. He pushed it away, and got up to go back to his room.  
  
*** "Ok Marik, don't let any nasty things like that happen to you again." The doctor said cheerfully as Marik left the hospital.  
  
"Yeah whatever." He said, pulling on his shades. They had given him back his usual attire, the beige cargos and the blue shirt. He looked around the pick up area, trying to find the car he would have been picked up in. A high screeching noise could suddenly be heard, and Marik knew who it was. A blue corvette with white flames lacing the sides came to a sudden halt just in front of where Marik stood. He smirked as the driver of the car pouted, wanting to of at least hit his knees as he stopped so suddenly. Marik hoped into the car, not even bothering to open the door. He grinned at the driver maniacally.  
  
"Nice of you to finally show up, Malik."  
  
TBC  
  
Lola: Ohhhhh. Look who I invited into the story! Malik, Mariks yami. Now, just because this isn't one of those usual fics with the items and the Egypt and the this and that, doesn't mean I can't bring in his delectable yami!! *Squeals* I hope you guys enjoyed that chappy, I said it was going to be 19, but I decided to land Malik a part, and his own chapter so here you go! Review and I'll update!! Give me good advice!! I need it. My brain is slowly wasting away and my ideas have gotten loose!! ^-^ 


	21. the fair

"When have I never showed up, Marik?" Malik asked innocently. Still looking at Marik, Malik took off out of the parking lot of the hospital. Marik yelled out as they nearly hit an oncoming truck.  
  
"Malik keep your eyes on the road!" Marik screamed, clutching onto the seat for dear life. Malik snickered, and turned up the radio. It was a commercial. The two bleach blonde teens pedaled it down the main drag of Domino. Marik was now totally pumped up, and he forgot about the incident with his wrist. The two were looking for some place to eat, when Marik spotted something.  
  
"Malik, pullover!" he shouted, waving his arm to the left. Malik did so, nearly hitting two jay walkers in the process.  
  
"It's called a walking light people!" Malik yelled at the jay walkers, who stared at him fearfully. He then looked towards were Marik had pointed to, only to see him talking to a young girl.  
  
"Kira, I didn't know you'd be here." Marik exclaimed, walking up to her and giving her a big hug. Kira made some sort of noise between a 'eep' and a 'oh shit'. Marik let go of her and gave her a questioning look. Kira blushed.  
  
"Uhh, Marik! How nice to see you.here." She said, uncomfortable now that an almost exact replica of Marik was standing right beside him. Marik looked to his right to see Malik, looking Kira up and down with an approving look.  
  
"Whose this?" he asked, still checking her out. Marik swatted him across the head and earned a giggle from Kira. Marik looked back at her a gave her a sheepish smile.  
  
"This is Malik, my yami! He's kind of out of it though, so don't mind him." Marik added, winking. Kira covered her mouth to hold in some laughter and Malik glared at his hikari. Marik winced as Malik hit him over the head swiftly. Kira decided to speak up.  
  
"So, I guess you're out of the hospital then." Kira said, trying to engage the two boys in a conversation. Malik laughed.  
  
"Gee, is it that obvious?" he asked Kira, raising a brow. Kira glared at him along with Marik. The tension was building up between the three teens, so Marik decided to break it.  
  
"Why don't we get lunch?" he asked, looking from Kira to Malik, who were busy throwing insults at each other. Kira then turned sharply over to Marik. She glared at him, not really meaning to though.  
  
"Ok, lets go have lunch, now." She snapped, marching towards Maliks corvette. Malik squeaked and ran up in front of Kira. He stood in the way of Kira, who was trying to open the door.  
  
"You can't do that." He said panicky. Marik walked up behind Kira, putting his hands o her shoulders. Kira looked behind her to see who it was, and looked back when she found out.  
  
"And why can't I?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Malik tried to think of a possible excuse for not wanting Kira in his beloved car, but Marik cut in.  
  
"Come on Malik, she won't do anything to your baby, now lets go I'm starving." He ordered. Malik sighed in defeat as he slid over the hood of the car, flipped off and jumped into the driver seat. Kira sat down in the middle seat of the back, resting her arms on the seats in front of her.  
  
"So Malik, you drive much?" she joked, mainly poking fun at the way Malik got into the car.  
  
"You know me too well." He retorted, roaring the engine as he pulled out of the current position. Marik sighed.  
  
"Come on you guys, get along will ya?" he begged. Kira just rolled her eyes as they sped off down the road. It was getting pretty quiet in the car as they drove. Not passing any restaurants at all. Slowly, Malik was getting sick of the silence.  
  
"So Kira. How do you know Marik?" he asked, casually leaning back further in the seat, looking at Kira in the rear view mirror.  
  
"You don't know him in 'that' way do you?" he asked again, chuckling at his own joke. Score one for team Malik. Marik roared up and slapped Malik behind the head. Malik glared daggers at him, but continued to drive never the less.  
  
"Malik!" Kira snapped. Such a thing to say! She sat back in the seat, wishing she had just ignored Marik when he came up to talk to her.  
  
"So you guys going out?" Malik asked once more. Kira fumed, but Marik answered this one. He looked back at Kira, almost looking hopeful.  
  
"Not yet." He said. Kira smiled at his charming face. Her mood suddenly lifted as they entered an area of Domino famous for it's good restaurants. Malik and Marik had a pretty big fight of which restaurant they wanted to go to, when Kira spoke up.  
  
"How about I choose, and y'all just live with it, ok?" she said, directing her finger from Malik to Marik. The two blondes sighed and followed Kira as she entered a Fondue restaurant.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell is this stuff anyways?" Malik asked, irritated after he burnt his hand in the hot cheese oil for the fifth time. Kira laughed as she dipped her raw meat in it, letting it rest there, Marik doing the same.  
  
"You never heard of Fondue?" she asked, wondering why he wouldn't know such a famous American dish. Don't Americans know what Sushi is?  
  
"He just came from Egypt Kira." Marik informed Kira. She nodded in comprehension as Malik muttered random threats under his breath about the 'god-damned-pot-of-really-shitting-hot-cheese'. Kira giggled and pulled her meat out of the pot, sucking the cheese off and nibbling at the meat. Marik couldn't help but drool at the sight. His dream came back full throttle.  
  
"Ok. Well I'm done and I don't think Malik wants anymore." Kira noted as Malik was rubbing his hand, it was now swelled up due to the burns. Marik chuckled, but nodded as well. He had had enough of the so called 'Fondue'. Kira waved her hand for a waiter to come by and give them their bill.  
  
"Yes Miss?" the waiter said, looking Kira up and down, obviously pleased with what he saw. Kira asked for the bill while Marik gritted his teeth and glared at the waiter. Malik noticed this, and decided to use it for future use. The waiter nodded and walked away, giving Kira a little wink.  
  
"Why that bastard!" Marik shouted nearly loud enough for half the restaurant to hear. Kira looked at him menacingly and shushed him. Marik quieted down, but was still glaring daggers at that pathetic excuse for a waiter.  
  
***  
  
"Damn it. Why do restaurants have to be so dim, and then when you get outside it's like BLAM! Sunlight in your eyes, blinding you from the rest of the world!" Malik complained, as he drove down along the main street. Kira laughed at his foolish antics and Marik was rolling his eyes, wishing he didn't know this deranged yami. The three teens decided to have a little fun and go down to a nearby fair. Kira thought it would be fun to go on the Ferris Wheel, but Malik insisted that they didn't, obviously afraid of heights. The three teen decided to just roam around the play booths. Kira cooed constantly at the giant stuffed bears until finally Marik couldn't take it anymore. He went straight up to one of the booths, which turned out to be a shooting one, and shot the target bulls eye in the middle. The little siren went off.  
  
"Ok buddy, I want that stuffed bear right there." Marik instructed to the director of the booth. Unfortunately, he shook his head.  
  
"Orry' buddy. But you gunna have to shoot it tree times." The man said, his voice heavily laced with a thick accent. Marik cringed. He looked over to Kira, who was still eyeing the teddy bear.  
  
"Listen, just give it to me, please?" Marik asked, totally refusing to head into begging antics, it just wasn't him. Kira laughed at Marik, still eyeing the teddy bear, she shoved Marik out of the way.  
  
"Just let me do it." Kira said impatiently as she put her eye on the target and pulled the trigger. It was bulls eye again. Marik looked surprised at Kira.  
  
"Dumb luck." He said, crossing his arms. Kira raised an eyebrow and just pointed the gun to the target.  
  
"Wanna bet?" she asked, pulling the trigger. Once again, it hit the middle. The loud siren went off, and the man handed her a stuffed bear. It was fluffy, big and brown. Marik stuck his tongue out at Kira.  
  
"Don't point that at me unless you insist I put it to work." Kira said, winking and rushing off into the direction of the cotton candy booth. Malik snickered at Marik, who glared threateningly at him. They soon caught up to Kira, who had a handful of cotton candy in her hand. She softly bit into it, the pure-sugar just simply dissolving on her tongue. Marik held back a moan.  
  
"Uhh, I have to go to the washroom, be right back." He said, rushing off into the direction of the men's room. Kira looked confused, and tilted her head towards Malik.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked, taking another bite. Marik chuckled and shook his head lightly. Kira put her free hand on her hip, eyeing Malik. Malik confessed.  
  
"Let's just say, your 'bothering' him." With that Malik broke into hysterics, leaving Kira there blushing away a storm.  
  
TBC  
  
Lola: HEHE! I love this chapter. I needed inspiration, so I got some from observing my school mates. They are so weird! Not like I'm one of them though. Lol.  
  
Well, I hope y'all liked that chapter, and if you want more your going to have to review it for me, or I won't know if you liked it or not!! ^-^ Ciao! 


	22. lets get this party started

Malik nearly died of laughter as Marik came back, looking somewhat relieved. Kira pretended she didn't know what he was up to. The fair had started to less and less crowded, and it now looked like no one was there. Although, if anyone was they would have laughed at the way the three teens were dressed. Malik had a pair of those giant sunglasses on his face, as well as a stick of candy apple. Marik had a balloon hat that he had gotten off of a clown, and a pig inflatable 'Wacko stick". Kira had the giant teddy bear along with another giant Hello Kitty stuffed animal.  
  
"How am I going to fit this in your car Malik?" Kira asked as they left the fair grounds, walking towards the parking lot. Malik shrugged and took off the glasses he wore, and put on a real pair. Marik threw his balloon hat on the ground ahead of him and stepped on it. Kira nearly jumped out of her skin as the enormous pop noise filled the air.  
  
"Marik! You mother fu-" Kira was about to continue when Marik covered her mouth with his hand. He looked at her sternly.  
  
"Kiss your mother with that mouth?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow comically. Kira shoved his hand away and smirked seductively.  
  
"Only you lover." Kira said, and ran ahead to the blue convertible. Marik just stared at her. Malik snickered. No, more like snorted. Glaring at his yami, Marik made his was to the car, ready to give Kira a piece of his mind. But he didn't. Kira beat him for the front seat, and Marik ended up sitting in the back, all huffed up. They turned onto the road in which Marik and Malik lived. Kira had already seen his house before.  
  
"Ok, so, what do we do with your girlfriend Marik?" Malik asked, once they entered the house. Smiling, he thought up another interesting thing to say.  
  
"Because if she stays here, she can stay in your room Marik." Malik then ducked as a vase was violently thrown at him. Kira smacked Malik on the head and huffed.  
  
"I think I'll go home, thank you very much. I have important matters to attend to." Kira said knowingly. Before Malik could reply, she was gone. Marik walked up to him, looking peeved.  
  
"Thanks for scaring her away, and once again, she is NOT my girlfriend." Marik yelled into his idiot of a yamis' face. Malik sneered.  
  
"I didn't, she was just freaked of thought of having to stay with you in a room." Malik this time had to run as Marik dashed after him. The two teens then spent the rest for the night sitting on separate seats in the living room. Malik's eye was black and blue, and Marik was holding his jaw and rotating it over and over. Neither of them said a word to each other, both in fear of starting another fight.  
  
*** Kira walked into the stable, ready to fight if the strange man showed up again. Luckily this time, he didn't. Kira proceeded to then groom Fear. The horse was a little startled to see Kira, as he hadn't seen her for a while. She calmed him down by brushing him softly on the neck. His hair was so soft. It reminded her of Marik. Maybe she could be his girlfriend, just maybe. After finishing the grooming of Fear, Kira moved onto Rider. He didn't even notice as Kira came up to him.  
  
She couldn't help but let her mind wander back to Marik. He was just to good looking. Kira couldn't believe her luck that she had ended up with him. He was a one-of-a-kind kind of guy. She unconsciously continued to groom Rider until his coat was so shiny. Kira mentally kicked herself for letting her mind run away with her, and saddled up Rider. She wished Marik would have come along for a ride, and maybe even his twisted yami of his. Kira didn't mind Malik at all, he just got on her nerves a little. Kira finished hooking the saddle up and proceeded to hook on his bridle.  
  
*** Kira hummed happily as she rode Rider around the luscious paddock. Rider seemed to be having a great time himself. Although Kira felt a little guilty for not taking Fear out, she decided to take him out tomorrow. Kira then broke Rider into a gallop back towards the stable barn. It had started to become dark a little after Kira left the barn. Her horses were safely tucked inside, eating or sleeping, which ever. Kira opened her bedroom door and sighed. It was so lonely without another person in the house. Her parents wouldn't be back for a while, and the only other person worth inviting over was Marik. Kira suddenly got an idea.  
  
Picking up the phone she dialed Marik's number. After two rings someone picked up.  
  
"Hello." Marik said, Kira recognizing his voice too easily.  
  
"Hi Marik, it's-" before she could finish Marik interrupted her.  
  
"Kira! I'm so glad you called. I was about to call you, but hey!" Kira felt a little uneasy at this. She decided to get straight to the point.  
  
"Yeah, OK. Anyway, I was wondering if you and some of your other friends might want to come over for like, a party sort of thing." Kira suggested. She heard a thump on the other end.  
  
"Marik! Are you okay?" she asked, worried. Marik laughed, then a loud cursing noise could be heard. Kira sweat dropped.  
  
"I suppose that was Malik ne?" Kira asked, raising an eyebrow although Marik couldn't see her. She heard another laugh.  
  
"You guessed it, and sure I can call some people. I might want to warn you though, they're not all like me." Marik said, his voice going a little lower. Kira wondered what this was leading to.  
  
"As in.." Kira urged him on, playing with some of the wrinkles on her bed.  
  
"As in, well. I don't know how you'll react, just don't hang up!"  
  
"Then tell me!"  
  
"They're gay." Kira nearly fell over from laughter. She could almost imagine Marik's look on his face. She clutched her stomach and regained her composure.  
  
"Oh my god Marik. I don't care, you act as if I'm a homophobe or something." Kira wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Ok good. I'll call them, what time do we come over?" he asked. Kira thought for a minute. Now would be nice.  
  
"As soon as they hang up after you calling them." Kira instructed, then hung up. Eager as to what was going to happen.  
  
TBC  
  
Lola: sorry this chapter was so short peoples, but I have to change in to R now. So it ain't gonna be in the PG 13 section no more. Ciao! 


	23. truth or dare fun!

About half an hour later the guests started to arrive. Marik and Malik being the first two. Kira had set up a table with chips, nachos, chocolates and every kind of pop. There were games galore under the table, including a bottle. (A/N wonder what that's for? '^-^) In a big circle were a bunch of couches, cushiony chairs and pillows.  
  
"You were bored?" Malik inquired, stealing a nacho. Kira sighed just as the doorbell rang. Kira sprang up and went to answer the door. Kira was a bit surprised to see two very look-alike boys standing there. One was slightly taller than the other, and had narrower eyes. They both had white hair, but the taller ones hair was spikier. Kira stepped back to let them inside.  
  
"Well, when Marik said she was a hottie I guess he wasn't lying." The taller one said, eyeing Kira. She gulped nervously.  
  
"Bakura!!" the smaller white haired teen hissed, then looked at Kira apologetically. Bakura just sighed and entered the main living area, and was greeted by Marik and Malik. Kira was about to follow them when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it she was greeted by two other look- alike teens, and it looked like three or four more were coming up behind them. These two were very odd though. Once again, one was taller, the other shorter. They both had spiky black yellow and red hair. An odd combination but Kira didn't want to press the matter. She gave them a curt nod and stepped to the side.  
  
"Hi! You must be Kira. Marik told us a lot about you over the phone!" The short one said.  
  
"By the way. My name is Yugi, and this is Yami." Kira nodded in apprehension and let them in, followed by a blonde and a brunette, a black haired boy with dice earrings, another brown haired boy and a blonde girl! Finally, someone the same gender as her. The girl was wearing a purple mini skirt with a matching tube top, and a white sweater/jacket draping over her shoulders. She smiled at Kira.  
  
"You must be Kira! I'm Mai. I saw your look when they," she pointed to the four boys walking ahead, "came in, and I'll just clear it up for you. The blonde one is Jou. His boyfriend is Kaiba. Don't make him mad or you'll live to regret it. Dicey boy is Otogi, and the other brunette is Tristan." Kira smiled and nodded. She looked back out the door to see if anyone else was coming. Nope.  
  
"This is it, right?" Kira asked Mai, shutting the front door. Mai nodded and let herself into the living room. Everyone was already seated in the circle of seats. (A/N what ELSE was I supposed to call it?) Kira took a seat beside Marik, and Mai sat on a blue cushion beside Malik.  
  
"So, everyone, y'all know Kira, right?" asked Marik, glancing around the nod and seeing a couple nods. Some shook their heads.  
  
"Well, now you know." Marik said, sitting back. Kira decided to take control.  
  
"So, first of all, I just want to get your names straight. Ok." Kira peered at everyone, and spotted Mai and Malik.  
  
"Ok, Mai. and I know you Malik." Kira said, cocking a brow as Malik made a face. She looked beside them and saw the blonde and his boyfriend.  
  
"Umm..Joe? And Kaiba?" Kira said, trying to remember what Mai told her earlier. 'Joe' chuckled a bit.  
  
"No, it's Jou. But ya got Kaiba right." Kira nodded and looked over again. It was, dicey boy. She just couldn't remember his name. Kira decided to just try out dicey boy and see what happened.  
  
"Umm.Dicey boy?" she said meekly. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"It's Otogi." He said, clenching his fists. Tristan patted him on the back.  
  
"It's ok dicey boy." Once again the room was filled with laughter. Kira could tell that Otogi didn't like her one bit.  
  
"Ok, I know that's Tristan, Yami, Yugi, Bakura and." Kira paused as she looked at the smaller of the look-alike white haired teens.  
  
"Ryou." Came a voice. Kira wasn't sure if that had come from Ryou, or a mouse. She shrugged it off though.  
  
"Ok, why don't we pick out a game?" Marik suggested, walking over to the table. Every said yes and Marik began calling out the games.  
  
"Ok, we got Twister, Cranium, Monopoly, Spin the bottle, Truth or Dare Jenga Uncensored and some decks of cards." He stood back up, waiting for a choice.  
  
"Cards!" Jou called out, but Kaiba covered his mouth.  
  
"No way, Monopoly."  
  
"I vote Spin the Bottle." Mai said. Marik nodded and many others agreed with her. So they all ended up playing Mai's choice.  
  
Everyone sat themselves in a circle, the bottle in the middle. Mai reached out to spin it first. It landed on who other than Malik. Malik grinned and leaned over towards Mai, who pushed him back.  
  
"Nuh Uh! First spinner spins twice, and those two people have to kiss. And I've got a good idea. I'll write down on a piece of paper numbers one through five. Each number will have a body part. You spin the bottle, and roll the dice.Otogi I'm sure you've got some for us to use." Mai said, looking at the raven haired boy pleadingly. He sighed and tossed her one.  
  
"What if we roll a six?" Yugi asked, always taking everything into consideration.  
  
"Then it's your choice. Ok, everybody got it?" Mai asked, looking around the room. Everyone nodded. Mai spun the bottle for the second time and it landed on Bakura, who gave a death glare to Malik.  
  
Malik un-willingly grabbed the dice and rolled them. Three.  
  
"What's a three Mai?" he asked. She handed him the sheet.  
  
Ear Lips Neck Just above chest 'Go south  
  
Malik groaned, but his eyes widened as he read number five.  
  
"Mai! You can't have that!" he exclaimed. Mai just giggled innocently.  
  
"Just get on with it. You rolled a three, so kiss Bakura's neck." She said. Malik growled dangerously and crawled towards Bakura. Malik leaned in and was about to finish his task when a voice interrupted him.  
  
"I've got another good idea." Kaiba said. Everyone looked at him, some annoyed. Kaiba looked unfazed.  
  
"You see how loud of a moan you can get out of them. At the end whoever got the loudest moan gets 200 bucks." Everyone gaped at the brunette. Kaiba stared back, confused.  
  
"What, I found it in my pocket on the way over, so I decided to put it to good use." He said simply. Malik just glared and went back to what he was doing. Closing his mouth over Bakura's neck he sucked on it lightly. His delicate tongue tracing intricate patterns. Bakura shivered in delight, but repressed a much wanted moan. Malik, growing impatient, nipped at Bakura's neck, who the released a husky moan. Mai cheered and pulled Malik back. Bakura wiped his neck off with his sleeve and glared at Malik, unable to figure out how the blonde demon would get a sound out of him.  
  
"Bakura, you're turn." Ryou said. The white haired yami took the bottle and spun it. Slower and slower it went, until it finally landed on Kira. She looked slightly freaked out, but held her composure. Rolling the dice, Bakura got a two. He stealthily walked over to Kira, grabbed her chin and crushed his lips onto hers. Marik sat next to Kira, clenching and un- clenching his fists as he watched the tomb-robber kiss HIS Kira. Ryou, noticing this, got a good idea for the next game they should play. Bakura finally let Kira go, and wiped his mouth off with the back off his sleeve.  
  
"Not bad, but I've had better." He said, talking a seat back beside his hikari.  
  
The game continued like this. The person getting the most sound out of anybody being Mai. She had to kiss Malik, and he couldn't help but want every bit more. So Mai sat there, 200 dollars in her hand, acting all glee and cheerful.  
  
"So what do you guys want to play now?" Kira asked, unconsciously playing with a strand of Marik's hair.  
  
"Why not Truth or Dare?" Ryou said shyly. Bakura gave him a look.  
  
"I didn't know you could speak our language." He joked, pushing Ryou's shoulder. The white haired hikari just glared at Bakura, not wanting to engage in an argument. Everyone ended up wanting to play it, so, you guessed it, they did.  
  
"Jou, truth or dare?" Marik said, deciding to start the game off.  
  
"Dare." Jou answered, not wanting to sound like a pansy. Marik grinned evilly.  
  
"I dare you too.. make out with 'dicey boy' over there until I say stop." Jou fumed.  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO DO THAT!" Jou yelled, standing up. Otogi did the same, but not for the same reason.  
  
"It's Otogi, not 'dicey boy'!" he yelled. Marik looked unfazed.  
  
"That's if you want the consequence." He added. Jou thought for a moment, then decided to see what it was.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, hands on his hips. Marik grinned even more. (A/N if it's humanly possible).  
  
"Suck him off instead." Jou nearly fainted. Otogi nearly cried.  
  
"Get on with it." Mai said impatiently. Everyone watched as Jou walked numbly towards Otogi. The blonde youth decided to make this more of a challenge, so it wouldn't seem so bad.  
  
"You're in for it Otogi. When I'm done with you, you'll wish you were in Kaibas shoes." Jou said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I don't think-" Otogi was cut short by Jou's lips ramming onto his. Jou licked Otogi's bottom lip, asking for entrance only to receive it very willingly. Jou traced the inside of the mouth as if it was a blue print. Everyone stared in amazement as the two teens went at it like bunnies. Jou ended up being pushed into a nearby wall as Otogi practically devoured his entire mouth. Kaiba could be seen getting a little restless. Marik smirked.  
  
"Come on Marik, that's enough." Kaiba said, his eyes flashing dangerously. Marik smirked and shook his blonde head.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, Kaiba. If they stop before I tell them too, Jou has to do the consequence." Marik said. He suddenly felt the piece of hair Kira was playing with drop back to his shoulder. He looked over to see Kira staring at him pleadingly.  
  
"Come on Marik. Don't be a meany, tell them to stop." Marik looked at her and couldn't resist the eyes she was giving him. Giving up Marik shrugged.  
  
"Fine, OK Jou, Otogi you can stop." He yelled. The two teens looked over at Marik. Jou's face was flushed and Otogi seemed out of breath. Jou wandered back over to Kaiba, who pulled the flustered blonde into his lap possessively. Kira smiled and gave Marik a small hug.  
  
"Ok Jou, your turn." Jou smiled awkwardly and looked around the room for possible victims. He spotted Bakura fumbling with his Millennium Ring and Ryou playing with his hair. He got an idea.  
  
"Bakura, truth or dare." Jou asked the former tomb-robber. Bakura looked up and glared at Jou, not wanting to end up doing something totally disgusting, he picked truth.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Awww, you're no fun." Whined Jou. He crossed his arms and thought for a minute. So many truths to choose from, but which one? Perking up, Jou got a sneaky look on his face.  
  
"Ok Bakura, I want you to tell everyone in this very room what you think of them." Jou said, and quickly added "and you have to be truthful!"  
  
Bakura sighed and decided to start with his own lover, Ryou.  
  
"Ok, Ryou.what do I think of you. You're a sexy, irresistible, and I can never get enough of you, also I think you can't get enough of me, with you being a screamer and all." Bakura snickered. Ryou turned five different shades of red before burying his face in Bakura's chest. Everyone sort of snickered.  
  
"Ok, next would be Mai." He said tilting his head towards the blonde female to his left.  
  
"Pretty nice, if I were straight you'd be mine by now." He said, glancing at Malik who was steaming with anger. "Although, I'm not. So you can only hope honey." Mai blushed and turned to look at her blonde boyfriend who was muttering death threats under his breath. Bakura nearly cracked up at the face the blonde yami was making, but decided tonight wasn't the night to mauled.  
  
"And you Malik. You're too much for me if you ask me. Which you didn't. Although I can't help but stare sometimes." He added. Mai leaned up against Malik, as if practically telling Bakura to keep away. The white haired yami let his eyes linger on Jou for a moment, before speaking up.  
  
"Mmm mmm, if I didn't have my beautiful Ryou I'd probably have you under me screaming and begging for more. I can only wonder if you're a screamer like Ryou. Too bad Kaiba's here." Jou glared at Bakura, and same with Kaiba, but his glare was much more threatening, one to make any grown man huddle into a corner and cry. Although it didn't faze Bakura.  
  
"Ok Kaiba, way, way, WAY to cocky for me. Tristan, Otogi, same for you. Kira. like I said with Mai, if I were straight, things would be different around here. Marik. that's some body you've got there. And I've seen practically everything there is to see being on your football team and all." Marik glared and then turned sharply to Jou, who had a scared look on his face. Maybe Marik would mention Jou's little escapade in the locker room to Kaiba.  
  
"Yugi, too small, Pharaoh, don't get me started." Bakura glared daggers at the other tri-color haired yami, who stared equally back.  
  
"Now it's my turn, correct?" Bakura asked around, everyone nodded, but silently wished it wasn't his turn.  
  
"Kira, you've been quiet tonight, truth or dare." He asked. Kira decided she didn't want to sound like a wussy host, so she chose dare. Bakura grinned. All the more fun, he thought evilly.  
  
TBC  
  
Lola: OK, just a warning for you guys, I might not be updating as much as I normally do in the upcoming months. I have swimming competitions coming up, and that means practice practice practice!!! If I don't die of exhaustion first! @_@ Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I'm making it final. I've got 62 reviews now, if I can get up to 70, I'll update chapter 24, if not you'll just have to mention my story to some of your friends. Have a good one! Hat eine gut ein! (That was ATTEMPTED german, don't flame me on it) ^-^ 


	24. a list of thanx to those who reviewed if...

Lola: I am so sorry peoples. I didn't know I had anti-yaoi readers out there! And yes, I do consider myself lucky to have you guys continue reading this story, although I totally understand if you stop. But for the next upcoming chapter I don't think there will be any yaoi in it. This was just to introduce the rest of the characters and stuff. But there still might be some, but I WILL have WAY more Kira/Marik, and maybe some Mai/Malik in there somewhere, I like that couple. Personally, I don't mind yaoi at all. So that's why I wrote it. ^-^;;. Well, I do hope you guys continue to review and I'm posting thanks to all the readers that took the time to review.  
  
Shadow Dragonia (that's how you spell it right?) I'm saying thank you to you for reviewing practically every chapter minus chapter 22. I'm sorry for putting yaoi in there, and I'll make an extra effort to have more Kira/Marik just for you!! ^-^!! I really hope you continue to review though!! I love reading them and it's what keeps me wanting to update!! Thanks again!  
  
GengetsuDragon (I had to keep looking back at the review page to make sure I spelt your name right!) I can see you have a lot against Feryl! Yeah, I needed someone totally against her to keep it going. There will be more Feryl evilness later on though, so be prepared!!  
  
Goddess Hunter (OK, your name was easy) I can't believe it either! I had to make Kira seem more than a pretty girl goddess type. Her showing Marik up by winning the teddy bear for herself gives her the sort of edge on her attitude. Like 'I can kick your ass any day' sort of line, you know? Well, I don't.Lol. I didn't want to give Kira to much of the damsel in distress look. Glad you reviewed though! (  
  
Shadow of Society (man I got a lot of Shadow people reviewing!) I LOVE reviews with different people talking in it! There so interesting to read!! And yes, we all want justice for what Feryl did, and we'll get it. I plan on making Feryl get it good in an upcoming chapter. Haven't really figured out how. I need ideas here!! Lol -_- I need a coke. Think I'll run over to the Mac and get one.Ok I'm rambling. I especially like it when you review because there is always something nice to read. And I'm not saying everyone else has bad reviews, but you should all take a lesson from SOS here. (That's a short form of your name I didn't want to write it all out) Thanks for the totally über-cool reviews!!  
  
Kuro Maho (it rhymes!) Ok, very, very, VERY short reviews but I'm happy you still took the time to review!! And I don't know why you thought there were only going to be 19 chapters, but, there's more as you can plainly see! Keep on readin' ^_^!!  
  
The Story Master 125 (an original name!!) Eager are we now! I know you only reviewed for a couple chapters, but I'm having fun here! I think if you review you should get some recognition, but I can't make yours very long. Well, I updated but you didn't review!! *Pouts in a corner* I have nothing more to say.  
  
Mya Starnight (OK, I really think I spelt that one wrong, sorry) You love my story, you really do! Thanks a million for reviewing and keep it up.  
  
Well, that's all for now folks. This was just a thank you for reviewing note thingy-ma-jiggy. I like that word, it is now my new word! Well, more Kira/Marik in next chapter. I have a very important dare that Ryou is going to make Marik do. But I ain't telling!! Loves you all to bitsy pieces!! See ya! 


	25. Yes or No?

Kira suddenly regretted ever picking dare, knowing the sadistic yami wouldn't let her off easy.  
  
Bakura scanned the room, looking for any possible victims. This was tough crowd, tough indeed. He didn't want to get the fags Tristan or Otogi brought it. Nor Kaiba or Jou. And it seemed that Marik was after Kira, and Malik was with Mai. Now he got an idea.  
  
"Ok, Kira. I've got a dare for you. For the rest of the night, you have to switch places with Mai. That means you act all 'cuddly' with Malik, and Mai does the same but with Marik. Got it?" he said, crossing his arms. Kira gaped at him. He couldn't do that, that was way too extreme. Looking over to Marik, she noticed he was on the verge of exploding.  
  
"Bakura that's uncalled for, you can't do that!" he yelled, startling everyone including Kira. Kira looked back and forth between Marik and Bakura. Marik was pissed, and Bakura was as happy as ever.  
  
"It's just a game, right?" Bakura said, acting innocent. Kira decided to get this over with and walked past Mai, who was heading towards Marik. She sat down, uncomfortable. At least the blonde yami wasn't bad looking, in fact Kira thought him to be just as attractive as Marik, save the attitude and personality differences. Malik shifted uncomfortably as well. Bakura then shook his head.  
  
"Obviously you and I, Kira, differ greatly in our meanings of 'cuddly'." Kira sighed and leaned back against Malik, who wrapped his arms around her, and Marik doing the same with Mai. Ryou looked a little uneasy. Kira thought maybe it was a dare he had wanted to do, but since Bakura did this, he couldn't. Kira decided to give the quiet one a chance.  
  
"Ryou, truth or dare." She asked. Ryou looked up, startled that someone would call him out. He glanced at his yami, who gave him a threatening glare.  
  
"Umm.dare." He said sheepishly. Kira sighed. She didn't have anything on her, and she didn't want to be cruel to the poor angel.  
  
"Ahh, I dare you to down an entire bottle of Coke." Kira said, unaware of Bakura's bulged eyes. He shook his head violently.  
  
"Uhh, Kira. You might not want to do that." Bakura said, concern lacing his deep voice.  
  
"And why not?" she asked in mock confusion.  
  
"Because, you don't want a sugar-high Ryou running around your house." He explained, pointing to Ryou who was scowling at Bakura. Kira just rolled her eyes.  
  
"And if a frog had wings he wouldn't bump his ass when he hopped. Just do the dare, Ryou." Kira said, firmly but nice. Ryou nodded and went to grab a whole bottle of Coke and proceed to down it. Once Ryou had finished an entire bottle, he let out one hell of a burp, and giggled loudly.  
  
"Here we go!" Bakura groaned and slapped his forehead. Ryou's attitude changed considerably. He was now on his knees rocking back and forth and his brown eyes darting from person to person. They finally landed on Marik, who looked ready to fall asleep.  
  
"Marik!" Ryou said in an overly high pitched voice. Marik bolted his head up right and looked around for the person who called his name.  
  
"Truth or Dare Marik!" Ryou squeaked again.  
  
"Dare." The blonde Egyptian said with a pause. Ryou giggled loudly again.  
  
"Ok, come here, and I'll tell you, the rest of you guys, games over. Let's eat." Everyone stood up, and Mai rushed back towards Malik. Ryou pulled Marik into a farther spot away from everyone else.  
  
"Ok, I know you like Kira. I saw you the whole time, just staring at her." Ryou said, shifting from foot to foot. Marik nodded.  
  
"Well, I dare you to ask her to be your girlfriend." Ryou said, and covered his mouth before he let out another burp. Marik blinked. Ask Kira? As in, tonight? He looked back at Ryou, who was already halfway back to the rest of the people. Marik shrugged and headed towards the table of food.  
  
"Hey Marik, try some dip, it's really good!" Kira exclaimed holding out a chip with some dip for Marik to try. He took the chip and munched on it. Deciding to get the dare over with, even though he would like to do this as a non-dare, he pulled Kira away from everyone else.  
  
"Kira, I need to ask you something very important." Marik said, taking both of Kira's hands into his own. Kira looked at him, confused. Marik took a deep breath and looked straight into Kira's eyes.  
  
"D-do, you want to be- m-my girlfriend?" he asked, very uneasy. Kira couldn't speak. She looked at Marik with total confusion and opened her mouth, but the words just wouldn't come out.  
  
"Kira?" he asked. He suddenly felt her hands drop to her sides. Marik shuddered. She was rejecting him.  
  
"I thought. that vampires and goddess's couldn't. be together." Kira said, looking at her feet. Marik put one finger lightly under her chin and brought her face up so it was level with his.  
  
"I don't give a damn." He whispered quietly. Kira's eyes widened. She had wanted this to happen ever since the first ride in the forest with the blonde. She slowly began to nod her head when the sound of three loud knocks came from the front door. Kira whipped her head around to see the door. Slowly she went to answer it. Marik followed silently. Kira had a feeling this was an unwanted visitor, and she wondered how they figured out how to get here. Although her house was miles away from Domino, they could live nearby.  
  
She slowly opened the door, ready to greet the visitor, but nobody was there. She sighed and was about to close the door when she heard Marik behind her.  
  
"On the ground." He said, pointing to the porch step. Kira bent down to pick up the white letter. It had no name, address or anything on it. Kira shuddered. This reminded her of a suspense thriller movie. She ripped the side off, and pulled out a single piece of paper. It read:  
  
Kira, How are you? Actually, I don't really care. I decided two months in between each task is too much, so every two weeks I have one for you, sometimes I might sneak you two in one week. Well, this is your next task: Go down to the middle of Domino, have a piece of paper in your hand. On it I want written: Middle of Domino, Hiroko. The writing should be neat and legible for I'm sure your life is of importance to you.  
  
The Boss  
  
Kira dropped the note to her feet and turned sharply around. There stood Marik, anxiously swaying from sided to side, waiting for Kira to say what it said.  
  
"It's my second task." She said, and Marik nearly toppled over.  
  
"But, it's only been a couple of weeks!" he said, throwing his hands out in front of him as if it was his problem. Kira shook her head in a confused daze and decided a movie should be in order. She swiftly brushed past Marik and headed to the rest of the gang, who were all situated around the snack table, half the snacks gone by now. Kira frowned at Jou, who was stuffing nachos in his mouth by the millisecond. She grabbed the bowl away from him and handed them to Otogi, who looked quizzically at Kira.  
  
"Ok guys, how about a movie?" she asked, clapping her hands together. All at one there was an uproar of suggestions.  
  
"Horror!" Bakura yelled. Ryou smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Drama!" Mai said, drinking some more Coke. Malik smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Suspense!" Malik said. Otogi jumped onto the bandwagon.  
  
"Do you have LOTR?" Kira shook her head.  
  
"Finding Nemo!!" came a high pitched voice. Everyone turned towards the person, who turned out to be Ryou, blushing madly. Kira nodded her head.  
  
"I think that's a good idea, it's a cute movie, and I own it!" everyone else agreed and headed towards the T.V room. Kira was about to join when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She looked to the side to see Marik grinning.  
  
"So, I didn't get your answer." He said, cocking his head to the side. Kira smiled.  
  
"And I didn't give it." She said. A look of hurt and pain quickly flashed across Marik's face and Kira giggled. She grabbed Marik's hand and led him towards the T.V room.  
  
"And now I am, yes Marik. I will be your girlfriend."  
  
TBC  
  
Lola: Whew, I had a hard time updating that chapter. I just went to see The Last Samurai OMG it is SUCH a good movie!! I advise you to see it, unless you don't like fighting and some gory scenes, I advise you not to see it. But all around it is a GOOD movie. Anywho, please review!!! ^_^ 


	26. A long time ago

"And now I am, yes Marik. I will be your girlfriend." Marik beamed. Those five little words meant the world to him. He was unconsciously following Kira into the T.V room were everyone else was situated. Kira flopped down on an empty couch, Marik sitting directly beside her. He slid his arms protectively around her waist and let her lean her head on his shoulder. The movie began. Bakura grumbled grumpily as his hikari sat perched up, giving his full attention to the movie. Kira laughed every time Dory had something stupid to say, and she was surprised to hear Marik chuckle a few times. By the time the end of the movie was drawing closer, more than half the guests were already fast asleep. Kira sighed, knowing all well she didn't feel the least bit tired. Scanning the room, she noticed only her and Mai were still awake.  
  
"Kira? You still awake." Mai said. Kira nodded and stood up, carefully unwrapping Marik's arms from around her waist. Mai did the same with Malik. Kira smiled at the sight of her boyfriend sleeping. He looked so peaceful. The brunette sighed and made her way into the kitchen, Mai following. Kira poured herself a glass of Pepsi, while Mai drank some 7up. It was only around 1 in the morning, and Kira didn't care about drinking this kind of beverage at this time of day.  
  
"So, are you and Marik a couple now?" Mai asked, taking a sip of her 7up. Kira blushed slightly and nodded. Suddenly, a question came to mind.  
  
"Since when were you and Malik a couple?" Kira asked. Mai smiled at this.  
  
"Well, you see... it kind of started as me going after Marik..." Mai said, but stopped suddenly when she saw the look on Kira's face.  
  
"But believe me honey, he's all wrapped up with you now." Mai reassured the goddess who was on the verge of slamming down her Pepsi and giving Marik a mouthful. Kira nodded in understanding.  
  
"Then Malik came into the picture, and I sort of..." Mai trailed of, blushing madly. Kira's eyes widened as she knew what Mai was talking about. Kira let out a small sigh, wishing Marik could be a little more affectionate, even knowing they had only just became girlfriend and boyfriend a couple of hours ago, she knew Marik liked her well before that.  
  
"Listen Mai, I've had a long day, I think I'll hit the bed now." Kira said, downing the rest of her Pepsi. Mai nodded and decided to stay in the kitchen for a little while longer.  
  
***  
  
"Thanks for coming you guys!" Kira waved goodbye to all the party go-ers and softly shut the door. Upon turning around she felt two arms slowly snake around her waist. Kira gasped at the unexpected feeling.  
  
"Marik, your awake?" Kira inquired, suddenly feeling stupid for the dumb question. Marik laughed quietly to himself.  
  
"No. I'm sleepwalking." He said letting Kira go. He wandered back into the living room to retrieve his jacket and such. Mai and Malik we're still there, Malik being a complete half of Marik, refusing to leave. Mai was cuddled up in his strong arms.  
  
"Well come on Malik, we have to go now." Marik said, noticing Malik's sudden change in facial features. Mai laughed and pushed herself out of her lovers arms.  
  
Malik stood up in disappointment and trudged towards the door, grabbing his jacket along the way. Mai smiled a devilish smile and ran up behind her boyfriend, jumping on him. Malik made a noise between an 'Eep' and a 'What the hell?'. Mai laughed and hugged him affectionately. Right before Malik was about to settle into the hug, Mai pressed her lips good and hard against his. Kira covered her eyes and walked out of the living room, Marik following her.  
  
"Marik.." Kira decided to ask her beloved boyfriend about the Mai fling he had a while back.  
  
"What was Mai to you a while ago?" she asked, leaning casually against the kitchen counter, although her insides where churning with confusion. Marik blinked. Well, that was unexpected. He opened his mouth to say something, but his brain didn't quite agree, as he made no noise and only accomplished in shutting it again. Kira raised a dark eyebrow.  
  
"Well.." she said, urging him on. Marik shook his head slightly. It was a long time ago!  
  
"It was a long time ago!" he said, voicing his thoughts. Kira looked at him strangely. What kind of excuse was that?  
  
"What do you mean a long time ago? What was a long time ago?" she asked, raising another eyebrow. Marik gulped. Well there went his loud mouth once again. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Kira come on. Mai is a thing of the past to me! You're everything I need now! You're all I need!" Marik pleaded, attempting to get on Kira's good side. It worked, but she still looked a little peeved. Marik sighed in relief and kissed her cheek lightly.  
  
"Well, I have to go. I got football practice tomorrow morning and I..." Kira's eyes widened at his last words. She shook her head violently.  
  
"NO! You can't go back to playing that stupid game, you nearly got killed last time!" she protested, grabbing onto Mariks shoulders. The blonde haired teen laughed slightly to himself.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, and pried his girlfriends hands off his shoulders. Giving her one final kiss goodbye, he tore Malik away from Mai, and headed off towards the car with his no enraged yami.  
  
***  
  
It was Monday again. Kira had arrived at school safely. Feryl hadn't managed to get her expelled yet. But she knew the stupid Sea Sprite was going to go at it again. And of course, fail miserably. Kira made her way down the hall to her locker. Passing various people, some waved happily to her, others nodded and some just threw her dirty looks, or turned away, whispering to their friends. Kira ignored those people though. They weren't any good to her anyways. Once she reached her locker, Kira noticed the lock was sticking out a bit. Meaning something was in there, and the person who crammed whatever it was in there, had a hell of a time doing so.  
  
Kira cautiously did her locker combination, and slowly opened the locker, only to gasp at the contents. Inside, were a literal ton of roses. Red with a single white one. Kira gingerly took the single white rose, and opened the small note that was attached to it.  
  
Kira, I know how you felt about me on Sunday. I know you didn't quite believe me with the whole, Mai and I story. Well, here are just a couple flowers I picked up on the way to school, hope they're your favorite.  
  
You-Know-Who  
  
Kira laughed inwardly to herself and took another long gaze at the rose. Finally snapping out of her haze, she realized something. The entire hallway was staring at her. Kira turned sharply around to look at all of them. Each of the students quickly going back to whatever they were doing.  
  
The first school bell rang, Kira already situated in her seat in the special tasks class. This class being her absolute least favorite class. Although she did manage to spot some familiar people. Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba, Jou, Otogi and Tristan. Before this, they were all the average people just like her. The class seemed totally empty though, without Marik there. Kira was about to dismiss his absence, when he came striding into the room.  
  
"Class. It's nice to see all of your faces again. I hope the weekend was fun for you all, because this week will be hell." The teacher said. Kira gulped nervously. This was going to be another hell ride of a week. And the Sea Sprite sitting two seats down, glaring a whole through her head didn't help the matters either.  
  
TBC  
  
Lola: OMFG!!! This took a while eh? I was busy working on my other story's, I sorta, forgot about this one! But it won't happen again, I promise!! Anyways, please review for I want to know if anyone is actually still reading this! ^-^ 


	27. Mall attractions, and what the hell is a...

The rest of the day, as weird as it seemed for our goddess, went by fast and without any problems worth paying attention to. Kira managed to avoid Feryl and her idiot friends, say hi to everyone who came to her party and see Marik over lunch. The young goddess smiled happily to herself as she made her way to her locker. Spinning the combination around three times, she opened it to find all of her normal things scattered about. Grabbing what she needed, Kira left the school, to find Marik standing in the parking lot with Malik and Mai.

Kira quickened her pace a little at the sight of her three friends.

"Hey Marik!" Kira said cheerfully. The bleach blonde vampire smiled and held his hand out towards Kira's. 

"How was football practice?" she asked, leaning on his firm shoulder. Marik made a sound that somehow came out as a Ômeh' and made a move to get Kira off his shoulder, so he could get in the car.

"Well then, what are we doing?" Kira asked, getting in the backseat beside Mai. Marik turned towards Kira and handed her the letter she had received the night of the party.

"Well, maybe we should take care of this." The blonde suggested, pulling his hand away to turn on the radio. Malik glared at Marik, instantly turning the radio off.

"Who said you could touch that?" Malik asked, flooring the accelerator and booking it out of the parking lot. Marik remained calm out of this whole suddenly speeding up ordeal, while the two girls in the back were wide eyed and pushed back in the seats as far as they could go.

"I did." Marik said, and turned it on again, this time slapping Malik's hand away as it came to turn it off once again. After a while, Kira was beginning to wonder if they should drop the letter off or not. She tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder lightly. Said Ôboyfriend' turned around, his head lightly bobbing up and down to the music. 

"Do, do you think we should drop this off?" Kira asked, motioning to the letter in her hand. Marik let his eyes glance at it, and then shook his head.

"No, the place is probably half way across town. We've got two months, why not do it later?" he asked, turning back around. Kira contemplated Marik's words, and decided to go along with it, even though something inside her was warning her this wasn't going to work.

***

The group of four decided to head for the mall, finish their homework in the cafeteria and do a little shopping after. While Kira and Mai went to find a table, Marik and Malik wandered the food stands, looking for a smoothie selling one. Malik sighed in annoyance.

"What the hell is a smoothie anyways?" he asked, jamming his now clenched fists into his beige cargos. Malik shrugged. He knew it had something to do with fruit, and squishing it all together. 

"I have no clue." He admitted, stopping a passing lady to ask her what this Ôthing' actually was. The lady was pretty old, and Marik should have known better than to ask her, as she looked literally scared out of her pants. Malik chuckled as the old woman left, shaking slightly. Marik eyed her strangely.

"Well, at least we now what it is now." Marik said.

Kira sat at the table, twirling her pencil between her fingers. Mai was chewing on the end of hers. Finally, the fed up goddess slammed her pencil down in utter exasperation.

"This is so STUPID!" she exclaimed. Mai looked up form her paper, eyeing Kira's. She then pulled it towards herself and quickly jotted down a few numbers and returned it to a now drop-jawed Kira. She held the paper as if it contained poison.

"Wha- how did you know how to do this?" Kira asked, many other questions coming out of her mouth. She had previously attempted working on the problem for nearly the entire math class, but Mai had done it in matter of seconds. The older blonde girl smirked.

"Hey, my family's elf blood doesn't just help with looks honey. Mai said. Kira looked up at her friend again, this time in fascination. Mai was an, elf?

"You're an elf, man, you're lucky." Kira said, crossing her arms on the table, totally forgetting about the current homework issue. 

Mai smiled genuinely and was about to answer Kira when along came two disgruntled vampires.

"What on earth is a hoochie? You asked for a hoochie?" Malik said, his arms would be flying about if it wasn't for the drinks in his hands. Marik shrugged and looked over at his yami sheepishly. Kira, overhearing this, raised one delicate eyebrow. Marik came and sat down next to his girlfriend, who still had that look on her face.

"Well, you find the smoothies all right?" Kira asked. Marik shook his head. This was difficult.

"Uh, no. We accidentally asked an old lady what a hoochie was, and well, it wasn't a drink for one thing. Marik handed Kira just a plain old coke, and one for himself as well. Malik gave Mai a root beer.

"A smoothie though? Sounds like a facial cream." Malik said, and the two blonde boys burst into laughter, leaving Mai and Kira to endure it and all the stares they where receiving. 

***

Marik crossed his arms in annoyance. This was about the seventh store the girls and dragged his unwilling self into, and he was getting grumpy and in dire need for a nap. Malik looked the same, and was sitting on the benches outside. Marik was about to join him, when a sudden hand got a hold of his tanned arm.

"No way mister, you're coming with me, and you're not going to complain." Kira said, dragging him into the dark abyss, leaving Malik all smug and comfortable on the bench outside. Kira led him towards a chair in front of the change rooms.

"Now, you know what to do, just tell me if I look good or not." Kira instructed, and left to pick out some clothes. The only thing Marik had decided to not comprehend in his mind, was that this was a swimsuit store, and Kira was going to be trying them on. Soon enough, Kira came back, about ten suits in tow, followed by Mai.

"Ok, I'll be two seconds, just sit tight." Kira said, and wandered into the change room. Marik sighed, still not realizing this was a swimsuit store. He glanced around the room, it was hot and stifling in there. The blonde Egyptian shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying to find a better position, when he froze over completely. No, not by actual freezing, but by a certain goddess, who did indeed, resemble a goddess.

TBC

Lola: aren't I mean? This took a long time! Well, actually the writing didn't but the getting good ideas part did. Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to review! ^-^


	28. Distractions

Kira came out, sporting a cute bikini, in which it left little to the imagination. Marik shifted in his chair, unable to remove his eyes from the beauty currently in front of him. Kira giggled, noticing his piercing stare.

"You like?" she asked, twirling around. She noticed Marik's head make a small up and down movement, probably not entirely taking in all that she said. Kira smiled slyly and came closer to him. The blonde instantly looked up to her face, noticing she was actually alive and moving, and not just a figment of his imagination. Marik stood up and brought his lips close to her ears.

"You might want to change back, unless you want to drive me absolutely insane, and I'll take you right here, in the dressing room." Marik whispered huskily, lust lacing his deep voice. Kira nearly collapsed at his voice right next to her. She was also surprised to feel the strong erection pressing into her hip. Marik noticed this and chuckled.

"That's not a gun, I'm just a very tall man." He said suggestively. Kira felt her senses go wild, and the next thing she knew she had Marik in the change room with her, her hands roaming wildly over his built body, and her lips claiming his.

Unfortunately, Kira didn't think this was the time, nor place for this to happen. She forced herself to push the blonde boy off of her. Marik snapped his eyes open and gave Kira a strange look.

"What is it?" he asked, advancing on her. Kira once again pushed her boyfriend backwards. Marik gave her a suspicious look.

"Marik, do you really think I want to.. do this in here?" Kira asked, pulling the strap of the swim suit back over her shoulder. Marik nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Kira smiled and turned to go back into the change room.

The four friends sat lazily on the bench outside of the ice cream shop. It was getting dark out, and Kira was starting to worry all over again.

"Marik, I think we should go and drop off the letter now, I have a feeling stalling is only going to make it worse." Kira said. Marik looked over at his girlfriend, giving her an exasperated look.

"Come on, we have at least a month!" Marik countered. Kira gave him a sour look.

"Well, if you're so busy, I will." Kira said, getting up and tossing the rest of her ice cream in the garbage. Marik stared at her.

"Kira.. come on! Don't be like this!" he said, standing up and walking towards the goddess. Second by second, Kira was getting more and more fed up with Marik's attitude.

"I'll be however I want." Kira snapped, and turned around sharply on her heel, marching off towards the bus station. Marik sighed and turned to go back to his two friends. Malik was happily eating his ice cream, while Mai was giving him a why-the-hell-did-you-do-that?' look.

"Don't look at me like that Mai, I've gotten enough trouble from Kira already." Marik said, a happy mood swing was entirely out of the question.

Kira sat on the bus, trying to keep as far away as she could from the man sitting next to her. He was snoring loudly and it was giving the young goddess a headache.

Finally, the bus came to a halt in front of a run down neighbor hood. Kira gave an involuntary shiver as she made her way down the street. It was getting dark, fast. The neighborhood druggies had yet to come out though, and Kira was glad she came when she did.

She opened the letter and examined it. If it was just like the last deliveries, then why did she feel so uneasy. Vigilantly, the young goddess wandered through the streets, trying to find the correct house, but this was near impossible. This neighborhood could be easily confused for a labyrinth.

Something rustled in the bushes to Kira's left. She let out a startled cry and quickly crossed the street to the other side. Her breath had become labored now, and it almost seemed to be getting even more dark outside. This is the worst time to be doing a task. Kira thought irritably. For what seemed like an hour, Kira had finally come across the right house. It didn't look like it belonged in this neighborhood.

The house towered over the rest of the houses. It had an old Victorian look to it, with the shutters, siding and purple color that Kira could some how make out in the dark. Taking a deep breath, she strode across the lawn and up to the front door. Shit! She thought, it didn't tell me where to leave the letter!

"By the door will be fine." Came a slick voice. Kira jumped and whipped around to see the speaker. It was her boss.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kira asked, not sure why he would bother showing up. She heard a cold, dry laugh.

"Yes, my dear Kira. There is." Kira's body was trembling even more by now. This can't be happening. She thought fearfully.

"W-what is it?" she asked uneasily, stepping back from his shadowed figure.

"Marik is the problem. I saw him with you today. You can't be around him.. he's to much of a distraction." He said. Kira's eyes widened in fear. Marik was not a distraction! He's the string that tied her life together, and kept it from falling apart!

"He's not a distraction!" Kira yelled, and quickly covered her mouth after that, knowing she was completely out of place by saying that.

"Yes, I think he is. This is the exact same ordeal your father went through." Kira's eyes widened, this couldn't be happening.

"Yes, yes it can Kira. I made a bet with your father that if he could finish his last task without you coming in the way, or being a distraction to him, he would be free, but he failed. Miserably. Now it's your turn, only I think this is a little to important of times to be holding up a bet, so why don't I just, plain. Get. Rid. Of. Him?" The boss asked, brandishing a knife.

Kira gasped, and fell on the cold hard wood floor on her knees.

"You- you can't." Kira pleaded, tears pouring from her eyes. The boss gave her a sarcastic, sad look.

"I can, and I will." With that, he grabbed the letter from Kira's hand and disappeared, leaving Kira fearing for Marik's life.

TBC

Took me long enough eh? I was busy working on my other story's. And other stuff..

Well, with those (counts, unknown person comes in, ruining my train of.. count?) (counts again) 16 words said, lets get those reviews rolling please!!


	29. Seperation

It wasn't until later that evening that Marik finally arrived at home, exhausted beyond belief. (A.N: not that way!) He didn't even bother taking his shoes off as he trudged up his stairs, cursing the mere matter that the stairs were even there. Once finally in his beloved room, he collapsed on the bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

Only to be awoken immediately after of course. The phone gave one shrill ring before Marik lifted up his head and placed it back down, this time facing the phone. He glared at it. It knew he was trying to sleep, that's why it was ringing. Aw crap, I'm going nuts. Marik thought.

With a great heave of effort, Marik managed to get the phone off its hook around the fifth ring.

"Hello?" he asked, trying not to show that he was completely wasted.

"Marik? Is that you? Are you alright?" a very worried, female voice said on the other side. Instantly, the vampire-boy knew who this was.

"Kira?"

"Yes, yes it's me. Are you ok?" she asked again. Marik rolled his eyes. He wasn't damaged too much from their little fight.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok, Kira. It was only a small little fight, nothing to get riled up over." He heard an annoyed sigh from the other line, and raised one fine eyebrow.

"Marik, that's not it! When I delivered the letter today.. I.. well.. you see.." she tried to pull the words out of her mouth, but she just couldn't find the right way to say it. Marik knitted his brows together.

"You what, Kira?"

"... I didn't mean to Marik, I swear!" was all she said before bursting out in tears, her sobs clearly heard by Marik on the other side.

"He's going to get you! He wants to kill you! I asked him, begged him to reconsider but he wouldn't listen!" Kira sobbed uncontrollably, unable to keep back her tears.

"Who Kira? Who wants to kill me?" Marik asked, a little freaked out know. He looked warily over to his window, as if expecting a masked man with a knife to be on the other side.

"The boss, my boss! It's my fault, he thinks you're a distraction to me! He thinks you're getting in his way! Marik, I-" she let out a shaky breath, "I think I'm going to have to leave here."

Marik sat up straight in his bed, not believing what he had just heard. Thoughts ran through his mind. Kira couldn't leave! She was all he had! After Kira, there came nothing! Before Kira, there was nothing! After all this time of looking for that one person, they had to leave, because he was a distraction!

"That's out of the question, Kira." Marik said, his voice completely serious. Kira sniffled a little bit.

"It's the only answer, Marik. I've taken some thought into those letters, and I think I know what they mean. I, well.. I sort of went looking through my fathers papers, and found a journal of his." She confessed. Marik sighed.

"And let me guess, you read them?"

"Yes. And I found out why I've been delivering the letters. I know what's going to happen. I think, before I confirm my decision of leaving, I need to talk to you in person." Marik nodded, then realized Kira couldn't actually see him right now.

"Yeah sure, of course. Where at?" he asked, grabbing a pen and paper. His stupid memory of no actual use to him.

"Well, I was think a small, quiet coffee shop. Not a lot of people around. I don't want anyone hearing what I'm going to be telling you."

"Well, how about the one on 40th street. That's a small one were hardly anyone can fit in. Not many people go there, it'll be fine." Marik suggested, writing it down quickly.

"Ok. That's fine. I'll see you there around five, Marik. Don't tell anyone we had this conversation. Having you involved is already too much." With that, Kira hung up.

Around five, Marik stood outside the coffee shop, scanning the streets for Kira. It wasn't a very nice day out. Around ten above zero. Not many people were out and about on a day like this, so Marik guessed they wouldn't have anybody listening in on their conversation.

It had been ten minutes and Kira still hadn't shown up. He glanced at the piece of paper in his hand. In chicken scratch it said; meet Kira on 40th at five. He glanced up towards the nearest street sign, which read 40th. He looked behind him to make sure he was standing at the coffee shop. He was. All was in order, except for Kira.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Marik decided to just go home and call Kira. He could figure out what was going on over the phone, and not freeze his ass off at the same time. Just as he blonde boy was about to turn around and head back the way he came, a voice rang through the air.

"Marik! Wait!" he whipped around sharply to see Kira running towards him. She stopped within a foot of him and rested her arms on her knees, panting for breath.

"Why didn't you just.. appear here instead of running?" Marik asked, helping her to stand upright. Kira shook her head, feeling dizzy from the movement.

"I couldn't. My boss could easily find me if I were to use my magic. Come on, lets go inside." She said, turning towards the shop doors and heading in. Marik followed closely behind.

Once inside, Kira glanced around, not very impressed with the state of the coffee shop. It wasn't very at-home-ish, and she had the distinct feeling that there were some unknown mice running around. No wonder nobody came here.

Marik too looked around, and wasn't impressed. At all. He knew this place was small, but a complete dump? That was what he wasn't expecting. He glanced at Kira, who in fact, had already found a table to sit at.

Her boyfriend soon grabbed a chair nearby, and pulled it up to the other side of the table. Kira looked around, wondering if a waitress was going to come by and take their order. It looked almost deserted.

"I don't think anyone is going to be coming to take our order." Marik said quietly. Kira averted her eyes away from the waitress standing by the kitchen doors, smoking, towards Marik.

"I guess not." She added, shrugging. She didn't care really. Interruptions were the last thing she needed at the moment. At least it was a little warmer inside the dumpy café.

The young goddess glanced around the table, making sure no one was paying attention, or even looking at them. No one was, as there was probably about, five people populating the café. Including themselves. Deciding it would be easier to quickly get this over with, Kira turned towards Marik.

"As I told you before, on the phone. I know what's going on, and why I'm delivering these letters." Kira started, noticing she had Marik attention grasped in her hand.

"So.. I read my fathers journal, and found out what his mission was, his job. He.. he had the same one as me." Marik narrowed his eyes. This didn't sound like it was going anywhere.

"But.. it's not like I'm delivering letters of actual discussions. I'm delivering.. directions. Placements. To, other bosses. Well.. you see. It's kind of complicated really." Kira brought her hand to the back of her neck and sighed.

"Go on." Marik urged. He needed to know what was going on. He wasn't one to take being left in the dark easily. He stared at Kira expectantly.

"You see. My fathers boss, who is my boss, fell in love with my mother. Well.. she wasn't yet my mother, but soon to be. She fell in love with my father. His boss got very angry with him, and was planning revenge. But the problem was, he counted carry out his revenge on his own. So what better way than to trick my father into thinking it was a simple test to prove he was cut out for being a god. He was told to deliver these letters," Kira glanced up at Marik to see if he was following. Marik sat there, hanging on to every word that came out of the goddess's mouth.

"But, my birth got in the way. I became a distraction. My father was soon to involved with his own affairs, that he did not complete the task. The boss was also very angry that my father had had a child with the love of his life. Or what was what he wished was the love of his life. So.. now I'm supposed to finish off these deliveries, and.."

Marik knew what was about to come next. And he didn't want it to happen. His life had been so good up to this part. Ever since Kira had arrived at the school, his life had been straightened out for the better. He was more on track, and his strength of a vampire was becoming more and more greater.

This couldn't possibly be the end. It wasn't going to happen, he wasn't going to let it happen.

"So.. that's why I can't see you anymore Marik. It's for your own-"

"My own what? My own good? How is that supposed to be true? Huh? How in the bloody hell could that ever possibly be true?" Marik interrupted. He glared at Kira, who instantly felt like disappearing.

"How better my life? How could it possibly make me happier? How can I continue to live the way I do, when I can't live without you?" his tone had now gone down by now. It was a mere whisper. Kira stared at him sadly. She knew this was going to happen. She knew Marik was going to throw a fit.

But she couldn't risk Marik's life, so she could finish a simple task. It was stupid. She loved Marik with all her heart, and keeping him alive and well was all that she needed to make her happy.

There was nothing she could do about it now.

Kira than stood up, and gave Marik a short kiss on the cheek. She knew she would be seeing him again, but would she know him the same way she did now?

Only time could tell.

TBC

AAAAACK!!! That took me a while!! I'm SO sorry!! I'll NEVER EVER take that long to get an update ever again! .. on this story I mean. I've had a lot of tests so far.. jeeze people, it's the beginning of the year! We need time to ORGANIZE!! At least, I do.

Well, I think I deserve a few reviews .. even if it's ya'll yelling and screaming at me for such a crappy update, or yelling and screaming for such a late update. Either way, let me know what you think!!

CIAO


	30. It's Time

Marik sighed as he entered the corner store. It had taken him an extra ten minutes to get here, as it was extra windy today, and the wind was against him the whole god damned way. He flattened his hair on the top of his head and looked around.

It was quiet inside. About three people stood around, looking quite bored. The shopkeeper was standing at the desk, reading a Jugs magazine.

_Have some decency buddy. _Marik thought, looking away and walking towards the milk section. He scanned through the cartons, looking for the one with the expiry date furthest away from the present date. The last time Marik had bought milk, he had forgotten to check the date and ended up buying some pretty shitty milk.

Walking over to the counter, Marik eyed the shopkeeper warily. After catching his eye, the shopkeeper took one long last look at his magazine before attending to the fidgeting teen. He lazily took the milk, scanned it and stared blankly at Marik.

"That will be 2.50 please." He said, not really sounding all into his work. Marik dug for the change, slapped it on the counter, grabbed his milk and walked out of the store. Happy to be away from the strange shopkeeper, Marik felt a little more at ease.

After putting the milk in a cold place, most likely the fridge, Marik lazed around, not really knowing what to do. He turned the tube on, nothing there. Scanned through his magazines and ate some toast. Still as bored as ever, he decided to take a short nap.

Only to be awoken three minutes later by the phone.

"Stupid phone ringing. Interrupting my power nap." Marik muttered angrily, blindly reaching over his head for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Marik.. it's me. Kira." Marik sat up in a flash. Hearing her voice for the first time in what felt like forever felt like a breath of fresh air.

"Kira?"

"Yes, Marik. It's me. I-I think I need your help." She said.. hesitating a little. Marik frowned. She sounded a little unsure of herself. Maybe phoning him was a mistake.

"What do you mean, Kira?" he asked, leaning into the phone as if he could reach her physically. He heard an exasperated sigh.

"The letters Marik.. they've gotten out of hand. I.. well.. this is going to sound really stupid and you may hang up on me because you think I've gone totally-"

"Kira.. slow down." Marik interrupted, putting his hand up as if he was calming her breathing.

"Sorry. It's just.. there was writing on my mirror. It said.. It's time." Kira confessed. Marik sat still, not speaking for a few fragments of time. He felt a horrible feeling in his stomach, as if he knew something awful was about to occur.

"Mari-"

"Stay where you are Kira. I'm coming to see you."

TBC

Oh my good god. That took me a loooong time and it isn't even very long! So I PROMISE you guys that the next update will be waay sooner and longer. Much better then this thing. Don't be too mad! R&R!


End file.
